When Darkness Met Her
by RazzMcazz
Summary: The gods of old have moved on in the new world and have taken residence in the new city of Olympus, but one story rsephone, goddess of spring, still remains under the tight thumb of her mother. Her husband Hades, the dark lord, king of the underworld is the only hope at gaining her freedom, and the only chance to prove once and for all that the God of the dead can love.
1. Chapter 1

She sat against the cool glass, watching as the drops of water cascaded down from the sky as the weather gave way to whatever god or goddess was causing it. Her pale skin glowed almost white as it reflected against the window, as did her buttercup yellow hair that flowed down in waves and curls all the way past her back. Mother hated when she let it down. The Goddess of the earth and crops of the world would not allow her daughter to let that tangled mess of a hair loose like some mere mortal. No, Persephone, Goddess of Spring, needed to be prim, proper, and of all things, constantly under watch.

She sighed and bumped her head against the glass as her breath fogged up around her. It had been nearly a millennium since the old days where gods and goddesses ruled the land, when mortals actually believed in them. Now in this day and age, where horses and chariots were replaced by cars and planes, a god seemed almost mundane compared to the advances the mortals had made. Still, the gods knew not to try and fight change, so instead of hindering the mortals with their advances, they latched on to them. Now the once gods and goddesses of the world owned some of the most widely known and powerful companies in the world. Poseidon had maintained full control over all businesses that had anything to do with the sea, while Zeus, king of the gods, took hold of any major electric corporation he could get his hands on. All the other gods took on their own respective roles in the new world, using their powers to their own devices.

Now Persephone sat in one of the most lavish and expensive high rise apartments that sat right above her mothers own corporation that dealt with the worlds top agricultural businesses.

The walls were golden brown, with beautiful and detailed flower bouquets in expensive vases decorating the corners in various mother had decorated walls in all the original artwork of old Renaissance paintings that depicted her or Persephone herself. She always blushed at the ones about her, showing the young goddess in nothing but a robe that barely covered her breasts. As if she would have ever dressed like that, she wasn't pulling a Aphrodite. The furniture was all very high end, very rustic looking, so her mother could show a sort of earthly persona even in her own household. Demeter, Goddess of the Earth and Crops, sat down at a earth colored lavish desk scribbling notes to herself as Persephone sighed once more thinking all of it was just bureaucracy and showing off who had the more expensive what.

"Stop sighing Kore" her mother said annoyed "You know how I hate it. You've been rather melancholy lately."

"I just hate being stuck indoors all day" Persephone said, hating the name "Kore" that her mother insisted on calling her.

"Well then go in the gardens once the rain stops" Demeter said "Just take the guards along with you."

"That's the problem" Persephone mumbled "I can't even breathe outside without them taking note of it."

"Do stop mumbling dear, it's not lady like" Demeter said as she tucked away more notes into her desk.

"Mother, when will I ever be able to leave without the guards?" Persephone said finally getting up, letting the dark green dress she wore fall around her legs.

"Kore, we've discussed this" Demeter said looking up at her daughter, her bright green eyes sharp as her auburn hair was pulled tightly back against her head in a elaborate bun "Ever since that maniac kidnapped you-"

"For the last time" Persephone groaned "He is not a maniac!"

"Kore" her mother said getting up and coming over to her daughter, her suit the same color dark green as Persephone "I've been meaning to speak with you over the subject."

"Oh no" she groaned and rolled her eyes, ready to hear her mother's usual rant about how Persephone was married to a lunatic and how she needed to talk to Zeus about staying with her mother permanently.

"Now don't give me that" Demeter said putting her hands on her hips "I've spoken with your father about it and he agrees as well."

"You spoke to father?" Persephone said a bit surprised. Getting a hold of the ruler of the gods was a task in itself, especially if you were a former lover of his. Gods and goddesses had long ago accepted the fact that marrying into the family might not have been the best, but none of them ever talked about stopping.

"Yes I have" Demeter said shaking her head "And I think it's high time Kore."

"Mother no" Persephone said shaking her head "This isn't fair."

"I thought you might say that" Demeter said "So I've asked your father to come by today, in fact, I think he's here right now." Like lighting, the doorbell suddenly rang as Persephone whipped her head towards the door.

"What!?" Persephone said in utter shock, watching as her mother moved past her towards the door. This was not happening, if Zeus ordered Persephone to call off her marriage, there was no way she could say no.

Suddenly the world seemed to freeze as Persephone watched in horror as her mother opened the apartment door and let her father in, his big hulking figure almost dwarfing the entrance. He looked good for being over 4,000 years old, his golden brown beard growing big around his face as his sparkling eyes looked down over at one of his many daughters.

"I was just telling Kore about our plans" she heard her mother's voice echo in her head.

"Well daughter, you haven't changed much since last time we met" Zeus, Ruler of the Gods said as he came up to one of his many remaining offspring.

"Zeus" Persephone got out as her body was still frozen in shock.

"Now there is no need for that" Zeus said waving his hand "You are one of my children, so you may call me father."

"Father I.." Persephone began until her mother interrupted hurriedly.

"I just told Kore it's high time for her to call off her marriage to our brother" Demeter said cheerfully "And thankfully she has happily agreed."

"What?" Persephone said softly, confused for a moment.

"Well I guess I don't see a problem in it" Zeus said rubbing his beard "After all, if what people say is true, she hasn't even consummated the marriage."

Persephone felt her face grow fifty shades hot as she heard her own father talk about how she was still a virgin goddess. It was true, she had never laid with her husband, but that's because he had never pressured her to do so, after all, their marriage hadn't been about love or romance. The Lord of the Underworld had agreed to marry Persephone only to save her...

"So shall we discuss then the proper arrangement?" Demeter said thrilled at Zeus's agreement "I know you will just send the word to Hades and all will be said and done. But we must discuss who will be her next proper suitor if she is to be married again. Perhaps Hermes? Or even Dionysus?"

"Hmm there are many choices" Zeus said "Maybe even perhaps a mortal of my choosing if she fancies him."

Persephone could hear their voices, but couldn't comprehend their meaning. Her marriage annulled? But...she didn't want that did she? The Lord of the Underworld had never once pressured her to be anything but herself. He did not try and visit her when she visited his realm, he had even made a place so that she never saw the darkness that was the Underworld. She knew where his house was, knew who he was, but he had never sought her out. It was a freedom that she almost relished when she was forced under her mother's thumb for the remaining six months of the year. To give that up her freedom would mean...

"STOP!" Persephone yelled at the top of her lungs, stopping even the Ruler of the Gods in his tracts as they both stared at their child in shock.

"I will **not** let you do this!" Persephone said as tears started to form in her eyes "This is _my_ life we are talking about! And I will not be talked about as if I am just cattle to be sold!"

"Kore, sweety, we only want whats best for you" Demter said trying to come towards her daughter but Persephone batted her hands away as her face grew hot and the tears started to come down her cheeks.

"No!" she yelled backing away towards the door "I have dealt with this too long mother!You cannot control me forever!"

"Kore! Don't you walk out that door!" Demeter yelled but Persephone had already turned, her hand grasping for her coat as she went flying out the door, her feet steadily moving down the hallway towards the stairs, knowing her body could move faster than her mother and father combined from how upset she was.

She felt the rain hit hard against her face as she ran out into the street, her eyes darting around in the growing darkness as she sprinted away from the tall building. Cars and people passed by her, but mortals ignored gods if they wished it. There was a reason the gods like the city of Olympus more than any other, her father had practically built it.

But that didn't stop Persephone from running away. She remembered doing it only once before, and that's how she had ended up in this situation.

She was running straight for him.

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of the Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone had ran for what seemed like eternity. She could feel her clothes sticking to her skin, the rain drenching her completely as the sun set against the horizon and night grew now in fury. This seemed way too close to the first time she had ran away in desperation.

It had been night, and it had been dark... 

* * *

She had ran village to village, hiding away from her mother's scorn. She had been very young then, in between a child and a woman, not knowing that sneaking off in the middle of the night would add up in punishment if she ever got caught. But she refused to be catered off forever to some narcissistic, pompous brat like Pan. The creature had given Persephone the chills, and she refused to marry him. Naturally this angered her mother and Persephone had been confined to her room until she would agree to marry the satyr.

Persephone though, had climbed out through her window and had scaled down Mount Olympus, leaving only a single white flower as an apology to her mother before she disappeared into the night.

That's when she had ran into him, the night Persephone met Hades, God of the Dead.

He had come so suddenly she didn't have time to react other than to throw herself on the ground for fear of being trampled by his massive black horses. Her dark cloak hid her face as her arms shielded her head, her ears hearing the stomps of the horses right beside her. She was sure she would be found out, was so sure that whoever was there would find her and drag her right back to the temple of Demeter.

But the horses had calmed, and big footsteps sounded out as they descended down from the chariot. 

Persephone had felt her whole body start to shiver uncontrollably. She had heard stories about a dark lord with black horses that ran through the night stealing souls of mortals and gods alike. The mortals never dare whisper his name, and the gods hardly mentioned him because of his reputation. But Persephone knew who this large dark figure was, and it frightened her right down to her bones.

The sound of footsteps stopped right before her head. Persephone could not stop her body from shaking, and a small whimper escaped her lips, so sure she was doomed if the Lord of the Underworld wished her gone.

But suddenly a hand came into her view, it's long fingers outstretched to her in a gentle gesture.

"You should really be more careful" a cool voice said from above "The woods at nightfall are no place for a young maiden."

Persephone couldn't move, her big blue eyes staring in shock at the hand that beckoned her to take it.

"Don't worry" she heard him say "I will not harm you. I promise on the river Styx."

Persephone felt her body calm at the promise, knowing even gods could not break a vow on the sacred river. Her own hand shook as it latched on to his, surprised at how strong his grip was as he pulled her gently up without a problem.

Persephone wanted to look at him, wanted to see the face of the Lord of the Dead. But she kept her head cast down for fear he might recognize her as one of his own and take her right back to her mother.

Instead she felt her mouth tremble as it shook out "Thank you my Lord."

Then suddenly the strong hand gently pushed the hood of her cape back and Persephone felt her eyes tilt upwards before she could stop them.

She knew right then and there, her life would never be the same. 

* * *

Persephone walked along the highway, her clothes sticking to her frame from the cold and wet rain that had poured down around her. She knew where she was going, knew the way by heart now. She only hoped he would take her in, because if she returned now to her mother it would only prove her right and Persephone would lose her freedom entirely. Soon though she came upon the black gate, it's entrance shaded by massive trees that loomed overhead, their branches twisting and turning like a demon's hand. Mortals would find the place creepy looking and would feel a chill run down their spine while a small voice in the back of their mind whispered _"Run away."_

But Persephone knew this was all an act, knew that inside the black gates lay her only salvation. Turning away meant giving up the one thing she held on to with such desperation. Hopefully he would see her, and hopefully, just maybe, he would let her stay.

Quietly she opened the gates, her body feeling the chill in the air as she walked inside, letting the gate close loudly behind her, it's iron bars echoing out into the night. A moonlit path stood before her as she followed it quickly, passing by the black shadowed trees and mysterious sounds that echoed between them. Most people thought that going to the Underworld meant going into some deep dark cave where there was a pit of fire and tortured souls waiting for them. But the world had changed, and in it's metamorphosis Hades had taken his Underworld above ground. Mortals could feel the change in the air though, they knew that once they stepped through those gates they were in a different place then their ordinary world. These woods were meant to get wandering souls who did not belong just yet lost in the dense trees, only to have them get safely returned back to the gates from which they came.

But Persephone belonged here, hell, she was the queen of the place.

She walked steadily on, her feet crunching against wet fallen leaves until she came upon the river that ran through the property, it's dark milky waters flowing steadily on after all these years. How Hades had taken it from it's homeland and brought it over here was beyond her understanding, but the dark lord had did it, all for the sake of their new world.

Persephone heard the creak of the boat and felt a small smile spread across her face. Everything had changed except for this one part, the old ferryman still going back and forth across the river with souls of every kind.

Charon pulled the boat up to the shore line, his posture hunched as he held out his hand, his eyes staring off bored into the distance between a wild tangle of white hair. Persephone came forward and flicked a coin from coat pocket into his hand. The old ferryman looked at the coin in confusion for a second before looking back up and realizing who the maiden was in front of him.

"By all gods" he blurted out hoarsely "It's you."

"Hello Charon" Persephone said holding her arms against her as the wind picked up, her body shivering in the cold "Might I cross tonight?"

"For you my lady" he said giving her back the coin "The trip is free. I haven't seen beauty like yours in so long, it's payment enough for me."

"You were always so charming" Persephone said with a weak smile as Charon helped her into his creaky boat.

The ferryman pushed away from the shore as he guided the boat along the water. The wind had picked up and the air grew so cold. Persephone wished her coat had been a bit thicker, but the rain had drenched through it completely.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased to see you" Charon said finally, his head turned away from Persephone.

"You still call him that? It is a new age now Charon, you could just call him by his name" Persephone said quietly "And let's hope so."

"I have respect for him is all" Charon said "He never once gave me any cause to fret."

Persephone gave a side smile, knowing well how much fret he could cause if he wished it. The boat creaked loudly as it washed up on the other side of the river, the small waves swaying the boat back and forth as Persephone quickly got out.

"Take care Charon" Persephone said to him as he started back the boat away.

"I will my lady" Charon said nodding his head "And give him my best."

Persephone nodded before turning towards the path that led up to a dark house, a web of trees surrounding her on either side as if welcoming her to the House of Hades. Persephone took a moment to really look at the house, never really seeing it before except in passing. Hades had set up a house in the Elysian Fields for Persephone when it was time for her to go to the Underworld. It was a small beautiful cottage with vines cascading around the stone walls with every kind of little flower blooming all around her. Demeter had visited it once and called it a "dump" that was of course unworthy of her daughter. But Persephone enjoyed it, she liked the quietness of it all.

But now she stood in front of the House of Hades, it's dark high walls very modern looking while the atmosphere was cold and uninviting. She walked towards the big wooden doors that were stained dark and carved with intricate designs. She knocked lightly but didn't hear anyone come for the door. Another blast of wind skitted up her spine as Persephone shivered horribly. It didn't matter now, she had already come into the Underworld, she might as well enter the house. Her hands pushed against the door with a heave and she entered quickly, shutting the doors behind her as small level of warmth came over her. It was still cold, but with no wind pushing against her body she felt better.

The house was dark as the moonlight glowed through the glass that had replaced a wall in the room. The giant window looked out over a vast field until it melted into the dark tree line of the forest. Persephone stepped on the dark marble floor as she glanced around the empty house. Everything was high end and very modern, nothing like her mother's place. The kitchen was all stainless steel while the furniture was all perfect squares and rectangles. It reminded her of the rich apartment places in New York where everything was sleek and cool. Persephone shivered now from the lack of warmth in the place and quickly looked for some sort of light switch. Maybe adding a light to all this darkness would make her feel more at ease.

"You shouldn't wander into places uninvited" a cool voice said from behind her.

Persephone whipped around surprised for a second, but her heart knew that voice like the back of her hand.

"It's been a long time my queen" he said coming out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He was so handsome, even in the darkness. His piercing eyes stared out from that humored brow of his while his dark hair was short and tossed on his head, like he simply ran his hands through it and called it good. The scruff on his face made him look even more daring and attractive. Persephone was so used to the clean cut, shaven men that flocked her doorway, but now she was looking at her dark one, the one that had stood behind the shadows in her life, constantly reminding her that she was his.

"Hades" she felt her mouth whisper.

"My queen" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, mind telling me what you are doing in my house?" Hades said coming towards his queen. It had been so long since he had last seen the young girl he had agreed to marry ages ago. She still remained as beautiful as the night he lifted that hood from her head and saw those blue eyes that reminded him of the night sky just as the stars began sparkling out from the darkness.

"Hades" Persephone said quietly "Can I stay here?"

Hades lifted his dark brow for a minute as he paused before her "I don't think the winter season is upon us love. Why stay here anyway? You don't like the cottage?"

"No I do!" Persephone said fumbling with her clothes "I love it. It's just...my mother..."

"Ah" Hades said nodding his head with a cheeky smile "My dear sister does have her moments. But you should be used to that by now."

"It's different this time" Persephone said not wanting to sound whiny "She...and my father... and I..."

"Zeus?" Hades said now intrigued "What could he have to do with it?"

Persephone shivered again as she looked up at Hades. He was so charming and rugged, she felt her body relax and tense all at the same time when hearing his voice.

Hades could tell something was wrong with his so called wife. Her eyes gave way to the distress she felt, but he could tell that she was trying to keep her composure as she was bred to do under stressful situations. He hated the aristocracy of it all, so much that he had voluntarily taken the job of being lord of the dead just to get away from it all. The dead have no pride after all.

Hades sighed, knowing the goddess would not tell him what was going on unless he eased her a bit. He walked over and flicked on the lights, illuminating the room with a soft glow from the white lamps that stood at the ends of furniture.

He could see her frame relax instantly. He wondered how long she had been out there in the dark. Her clothes looked soaked through and he suddenly realized how bad she was shivering. The Lord of the Dead pitied no creature, not heroes or villains, but seeing this young girl before him shivering and looking at him like she had all those years ago...well, he did have a heart, despite what the gods and mortals said.

"Let's get you dry" he suddenly said coming towards her "We can talk once you are comfortable."

Persephone only nodded, her arms crossing over her chest as she followed Hades down a dark hall where frosted glass doors covered different rooms that she hoped she could later explore. He hadn't kicked her out yet, and she wondered when he would after her story was explained. Hades had never been one for company, never once coming to visit her in the cottage. But then again, their marriage wasn't exactly the most romantic. Hades led her to a nearby room and opened the door for her, a spare bedroom for one of his rare guests he allowed in his house.

"There should be spare clothes in the closet, feel free to take your time" he said cooly as she passed him.

"Thank you" Persephone said looking back at him with those doe eyes.

Hades felt his heart sway a bit but quickly shut it down as he simply nodded and closed the door in front of her. He took a deep breathe before regaining himself.

That goddess could do things to him, that was for sure.

Hades walked down the hall, his mind wandering into the past, remembering the first time he had felt that tightening in his chest... 

* * *

She was lovely, as pale as the moon with hair that fell around her face in waves and tides as bright as the stars themselves. She was like a white lily in a forest of dark leaves and he found himself stunned by how she looked up at him. He drew his hand back and stared down at her, watching her eyes wanting to dart away, look for an escape, but she was frozen with him as they had stared at one another for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Your name maiden?" He said softly.

"Persephone" she said quietly "And you?"

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld" he said smiling suddenly and giving a short bow.

"Hades" she had said unafraid of him "I've heard of you."

"Hopefully good things?" he said smiling cheekily.

"Well.." she said looking away not wanting to answer that.

"It's no matter" Hades said taking her hand in his and kissing her skin softly "Not everything they say is true. Now, may I ask what are you doing out here so late?"

He watched as she had fidgeted with the question but he kept his gaze cool, not wanting her to run away just yet as many maidens had done before.

"My mother" she finally got out "She...she wants me to marry that awful Pan. He makes my skin crawl. I couldn't allow myself to go through something like that. I would rather die than be married to that awful satyr."

Hades felt a smile creep across his lips "Yes that does sound like quiet a predicament. But surely you can sway your mother to let you out of this arrangement?"

"You've never dealt with my mother" Persephone said shaking her head.

Although she was smiling, Hades could see the obvious distress in her eyes. It was hard for a young maiden in this world to choose her own path, and he respected her for trying to get away from it. He had been lucky in choosing his own destiny, his voluntary act to take the Underworld had given him his own realm to rule with his own subjects. Plus he kept out of the pesky business of the other gods that liked to rule and create such drama.

"Is there anything I can do to aid you?" he finally said.

She had turned her head in surprise, shocked that anyone would help in her situation.

"I don't know" she said biting her lip. The action made his chest tighten with a feeling he didn't quite understand, which meant he did not like it.

"Could you...could you give me a place to stay?" she said looking up at him "Just until my mother gives up the search. I promise I will be gone once it is safe for me to go."

Hades offered out his hand to her, a little voice in the back of his mind telling him this may not be the best idea, but heck, he was a sucker for a damsel in distress, and it would only be a couple of days.

"Come with me" he said quietly.

And without hesitation, she had taken his hand. 

* * *

Hades felt his mind shake awake as footsteps echoed out from the hall. He posed himself calmly on his sleek couch as she came into the light and the same tightening sounded out in his chest. She had chosen a pale cardigan and some loose pants her body almost shrunk in the huge clothing. He would have to remember to put some female clothes in his house soon if...

Wait. Scratch that. He would do no such thing. Persephone had her own cottage she could go to. He did not need his house being invaded by her kind.

"I feel better" she said standing there, her arms still crossed against her stomach "Thank you."

"Please" he said offering her a place to sit "Make yourself comfortable."

Persephone chose to sit next to him rather than the couch opposite of him. He cleared his throat and moved over, keeping a distance between him less she think he might pull something with her here alone in his house. She sat and pulled her legs up to her chest, that tangled mess of blonde hair falling around her face in such lovely waves. He wanted to reach out and touch it, feel her soft locks running through his fingers...

He suddenly sprang up, his hands clenching in and out as he turned to her with a cool smile "Can I get you anything to drink? Maybe something to eat?" he said dryly.

"No" Persephone said with a slight smile "I don't think I should. Remember what happened last time?"

Hades felt himself relax, thankful she could make light of their situation. He hadn't tricked Persephone into eating the pomegranate, merely offered her a choice.

"Well then" he said "Pleasantries aside, let's get down to business. Why have you come here?"

Persephone turned away, trying to find the right words on how their situation was in danger, at least to her. But was it fair to keep Hades in this bond with her? Shouldn't he be given the right to find someone who truly made him happy? Who he loved?

There was only one way to find out.

"My mother wants our marriage annulled" Persephone blurted out.

"Of course she does" Hades said shrugging "She's been trying to get it annulled for years."

"Yes but Zeus has agreed with her" Persephone said feeling her body start to shake "He already started picking out suitors for me!" she said angrily as she stood up on the balls of her feet "I will not be tossed around and have my decisions made for me!"

Hades watched as his wife fumed before him, her anger making the marbled floor beneath her feet start to spring up flowers of blood red and orange. Suddenly she began shaking, hot tears coming up from her eyes as she hid them away from him. She did not want to appear weak in front of him, she never had.

Suddenly a wave of territorial instinct washed over Hades. Who did Zeus think he was annulling his marriage without his consent? That pompous brat may be his brother, but he was his younger brother. If anything, Hades would resort to talking to Gaea herself if he had to.

"Persephone" he said suddenly, surprised by how mad he really was.

She turned to him and her eyes widened as her brows shot up in surprise. Yes, he must look menacing right now, she would not look at him so if he didn't.

"They will have to drag my corpse across the river Styx before they take you away" he said looking her dead in the eye "I will not allow this. I am Hades, Lord of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld, and your are _my_ wife."

And in that statement, Persephone knew he was telling the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone watched as Hades began filling up with rage. Even if it was because Zeus wished it, it still meant that Hades did care whether or not she was his or not. But the lord of the underworld was starting to pace, and Persephone knew that she needed to intervene before he got rash.

"Hades" she said softly coming towards him "I don't want to go."

He suddenly stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were calm as she came to him and gently touched his arm. He would have wanted more, but he knew that what they had between them was never to be. They had their own lives they wanted to lead, and being married had just kept everyone out of them, until now.

"What did Zeus say that gave him the right to try and annul our marriage?" Hades said trying to think past her lovely blue eyes.

"He said" she said suddenly blushing "That we hadn't consummated our marriage, therefore it was invalid."

"Well, uh" he said clearing his throat as he stepped away "I would never impose we..."

"Neither would I" Persephone said looking away as her face blushed a beautiful hue of pink that made Hades wish to have her that color always. It stung him a little that she didn't want what he would gladly give her, but that was beside the point. Something needed to be done to keep them on their status quoit.

"We will have to think of a plan" Hades said going towards the kitchen as he placed his hands on the cold black counter top "I think for now you should stay here, in this house. That way anyone who notices will think that we actually...we are..." he said trying to get it out as his hand waved on in the air for him to say _together_. But she understood as her head nodded and he relaxed once more.

"Second, we will need support if we want to keep our arrangement. The peanut gallery that is our kind loves to hear about the gossip of what's going on with who, so we should try to act as if we are happily married" he said looking up at her.

Persephone's eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

"You mean, we will go out in public together? As in being a couple?" she said hesitant.

"If they believe it, Zeus cannot go before everyone else and annul our marriage without protests" Hades said smiling to himself "He does like to try and keep the peace between us all."

Persephone thought about Hades's plan, and saw his points. The only problem was, could they really act like they were in love?

For her freedom, it seemed worth the risk.

"I'll need some different clothes" Persephone said looking down at herself "Being queen of the underworld means I need to look the part."

Hades smiled slowly, thinking she was right. Although he would love to see her in something black, lacy, and highly revealing...

"Hades?" her voice echoed out as he quickly looked up at her "What are you looking at me like that for?"

If Hades had ever gotten red in the face it was in that moment. But calmly he walked around the corner and drew close to Persephone, watching as her cheeks formed that beautiful hue once more as her breath grew shallow.

"Just thinking about how we are going to pull this off" he said quietly. Persephone wanted to back away from him, but knew he was just trying to intimidate her.

"You think it will be hard?" she said looking up at him, her eyes staring right into his.

"Depends" he said drawing even closer to her "Do you think you can handle being around me that long?"

Persephone suddenly smiled "Compared to my mother? Piece of cake."

Hades felt his own smile come, but found it disappearing as Persephone pulled away from him, her frame walking slowly over to the huge glass window that over looked the fields.

Hades watched her as she stared out in the distance and for a moment realized that yes, it was going to be hard, this battle of theirs. But not because Hades couldn't act like he was in love, it was because he was afraid of actually succumbing to it.

If he was to plan this right, he needed to act the part. He would play powerful, doting husband in front of the peanut gallery, but he would remain distant from her the moment they were both out of sight.

It would be the best thing for him.

And for her.

Persephone was strong, but fragile. Her worth could not be diminished by the most powerful god, but her heart could be snapped in half without question.

He needed to be careful if they were going to get through this. And he knew Demeter would not give Persephone up so easily. She made sure Hades knew it last time this happened...

* * *

It had been a few days and life with Persephone in the Underworld had been interesting. She took everything with a grain of salt, the river Styx, Charon, The Elysian Fields had been lovely to her where she got to meet some famous heroes. She saw the Asphodel meadows and played with the souls of children who had been taken at a very young age. Hades had watched as she ran around chasing them, their screams of laughter echoing out in the Underworld.

She had looked so happy and peaceful in that moment, but Hades realized that he could never truly give her that happiness. Even if the young goddess fell in love with him, he could never give her a child. The God of Death could not create life, so he could never have a heir to his throne.

It was just one more thing to add to the reasons he could not keep her here.

Hermes had come down the day before, telling the Lord of the Dead about the harsh winter that had fallen upon the mortals from Demeter. They were starving and cold and could not understand why this was happening to them. Hades had been surprised at his sister and asked what could be the cause of her neglect.

"You mean you don't know my lord?" Hermes said turning his head like a puppy "Demeter's daughter has gone missing. She refuses to let anything grow until Persephone is returned to her."

The name drop had stilled Hades solid, unaware that Persephone was Demeter's daughter. But looking at her now, he couldn't see one resemblance of Demeter in this young goddess before him.

Persephone came over to him, letting the children run around with each other, happy that the young goddess had played with them for some time. Persephone almost felt out of breath as she sat down next to the Lord of the Underworld who had lounged in the meadow playing with various grasses and twigs. He wore dark, black robed that covered his smooth skin while his hair fell lazily in strands across his eyes which made them stand out as they struck out at Persephone through that messy black hair.

He looked like a dark cloud in the middle of a golden sky and she wondered if he just dressed like that because he had a reputation to uphold. Thinking of her own pale pink robes she smoothed them out over her legs and stared up at the misty sky that hung overhead.

"It almost looked like the world above" she said out loud.

Hades stared up at the sky as white puffy clouds passed over them. "Yes I suppose it does" he said staring back at the grass he wove in between his fingers "I tried to make it as much like home as possible for them. These souls led their lives without doing anything heroic or anything damning. They just simply lived, and in some aspect I think they deserve something good for just trying to be good people."

Persephone looked down at him with a thoughtful stare as Hades looked back up at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You are nothing at all like they say you are" Persephone said shaking her head "Most people talk as if you are some wandering demon ready to snatch souls up at a moments notice."

"Well" Hades said getting a little smile on his face "I do have my moments. But I chose this world to rule, and I plan on doing it my way."

Persephone respected Hades for being of his own mind. All her life she had been surrounded by gods and nymphs that only thought of what others would think. That's how she ended up down here in the first place. Mother thought that everyone would rejoice hearing that her daughter was marrying a creature of the earth just as herself, but she never once stopped to ask Persephone if she even wanted to get married.

Her whole life, every waking moment, her mother had controlled what Persephone did. She arranged her hair, dressed her, told her what to eat and what to say. Told her where to go and why her powers were needed in certain places. She controlled every aspect of Persephone's life, and now as she sat in the meadows with the Lord of the Underworld she finally felt the elation of freedom that was finally hers. She could talk about whatever subject she wanted to, she let her hair loose and dress however she pleased. She could run, she could dance, she could skip naked through Tartarus if she so pleased.

"I wish I could never go back" Persephone suddenly said her eyes staring off into the distance with such a determined look that when Hades looked up at her he seemed surprised.

He related to the young goddess on some level. Spending years in your father's stomach made one long for freedom for sure, but Hades could remember all the attention being on Zeus for so long he had just wanted to get away from it. That's why he had chosen the Underworld, a kingdom all for himself to rule as he pleased.

A very irrational, impulsive idea crossed his mind and his lips formed the words before he could stop them.

"You could stay here, if you like" his voice flowed out without hesitation. 

The second Persephone's eyes looked over at him he knew he had either made the greatest decision of his life.

Or the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you really think it's her?" 

"Unless Hades decided to just take some girl into his bed? Please, it has to be her."

"Shhh Meg! You'll wake her up!"

"Your shushing will wake her up! No Cerberus!"

"Wait! I think she's starting to!"

The flapping of wings made Persephone's eyes split wide open as she woke up to find the three Furies standing like children caught doing something bad. She smiled brightly as she sat up and softly rubbed her eyes awake.

"Hi guys" she said with a small yawn.

The first one Alecto, or Alec as her sisters called her, came rushing towards the bedside with a fang filled grin on her face.

"Oh I knew it as you! It's just been so damn long since you've come actually into the house!" she said grabbing Persephone's hands with her scaly ones.

The second Megaera, or Meg, finally let go of a certain three headed puppy that was just dying to see Persephone and came over to the bedside as well. Cerberus jumped on the bed like it was nothing and all three of it's heads made a point to let Persephone know how much he had missed her. Between licks the third of the Furies and the most deadly was Trisiphone or Tris as Persephone and her sisters called her. Anyone else who dared call her anything but her name ended up in the pits of Tartarus.

One Cerberus had his fill he lounged happily in Persephone's lap as the Furies talked up a storm with Persephone, telling her all what they had been doing under Hade's employment.

"It's been so great working for Underground Inc." Alec said "We get to do what we love only without less bloodshed."

"Revenge is our business after all" Tris said filing down one of her claws "And making people pay. Now we just do it legally and out in the open."

"Plus Hades's said we could stay on campus as long as we want" Meg said laying down across the bed "Which anyone whose anyone knows Hades's has prime real estate."

"I know a lot of people want some of his land, especially for the wealth he has" Persephone said petting Cerberus across his back, knowing if she gave too much attention to one head the others would get jealous.

"So getting to the point" Tris said putting down her nail file "Why are you here girl? Not that we are upset that you are, but everyone knows the goddess of the underworld doesn't stay with her husband anymore."

Persephone blushed for a minute, but she knew if there was anytime to try and convince people now, it was these three.

"We are together" Persephone said trying to keep her mouth from stuttering "I mean, in that way. We've both had a lot going on lately and now we finally have time to spend with one another."

Alec looked at Meg expectantly before they both turned to Tris who still had her eyes on Persephone.

"Nice try Percy" Tris said with a smile "Now tell us the real reason."

Persephone felt her face grow red, unhappy that she was unable to convince the Furies. How in the world was she supposed to convince everyone else?

"Come on Persephone" Alec said holding her hands "You can tell us what's really going on."

Persephone felt hot tears form in her eyes as she finally got out "Zeus wants to annul my marriage to Hades."

"WHAT?" came from all three sisters.

Persephone looked up at them in desperation "He said because Hades and I haven't been around each other for decades that it's time for us to give up. If I had agreed, I would have lost the one ounce of freedom I have left from my mother. I couldn't do that! I just couldn't!"

Persephone suddenly realized that the sister's eyes had started to glow red and a horrible hissing sound filled the room.

"They cannot break a vow made from the River Styx" Meg hissed.

"It is law!" Alec cried out.

"We will smite that treacherous oaf and remind him that promises are promises!" Tris howled as all three of them stood to take off into the air. Cerberus flung up from the bed and all three heads started barking like crazy.

"WAIT!" Persephone cried out, her arms flying out for them to stop. Her voice haulted the sisters in their tracks as they all turned to the young goddess.

"Hades and I have a plan" she said holding her hands out in defense "We are working on a way so that Zeus and my mother cannot annul the marriage."

"And that plan is?" Tris said.

"To do exactly this" Persephone said motioning around her "I'm staying at his house. By now word has gotten out that I have come here early in the year. That will get everyone talking. If they see Hades and I are in deep, desperate love with each other, they can't annul the marriage. The pantheon would go into a riot, you know how dramatic they can all be."

All three sisters suddenly smiled at one another and came rushing forward embracing Persephone with crushing arms.

"Oh it's so romantic!" Alec burst out.

"We will help you in any possible way!" Meg cried.

"Nobody breaks up our happy family" Tris said smiling.

Persephone laughed and hugged them back when suddenly a dark figure stood in the doorway, his arms crossed as a cocky smile spread across his face. Cerberus perked up at the sight of his master and happily began wagging his tale.

"Are my employee's bothering you dear?" Hades said with a smile at his wife.

The Furies all suddenly let go of Persephone and came sprinting over to the Lord of the Dead.

"Hades you better not mess this up!" Alec said with a slight hiss.

"This is Persephone, your wife, if you hurt her-" said Meg

"Or let anything happen to her-" said Alec.

"We will delightfully have ourselves a mutiny and terrorize you till the end of time" said Tris.

Hades held up his hands in defeat "I believe you. You have my word, Persephone will not be harmed or hurt through our little disagreement with Zeus and Demeter."

"Swear" Tris said crossing her arms.

"I swear on the River Styx" Hades said holding up his right hand and placing it on his heart.

The promise was enough for the sisters as they all nodded their head in acknowledgment.

"Now" he said moving past them "May I have a moment with my wife?"

The Furies looked over at Persephone who simply nodded and they left out the door without question. Hades turned to Persephone and simply shook his head.

"Already ordering around the help I see" he said walking over to her windows.

"It couldn't be helped" Persephone said as Cerberus came to her side "They must like me more."

"Everyone always does" Hades said not looking at her now "I've spoken with Hermes. Apparently your little display at the house of Demeter was told to everyone. Now the whole pantheon knows your here."

"Good" Persephone said smoothing out her night dress.

"Do you think you can really pull this off" Hades said finally turning to her "Convincing them that you are mine and mine alone?"

Persephone stopped for a moment and looked at her husband, who even in the daylight looked deadly and mysterious. Her heart begged her to let him know that yes, she could pull this off, that she had been drawn to freedom the moment he offered it to her. But to act in love?

"I don't know love" she said finally "I never have. But I have seen mortals in it, and I think that I can act as they do, as long as you let me."

"By all means" Hades said shrugging "Do what you need to do."

Persephone felt a little taken aback by how casual he was being so she tried remaining casual herself.

"Alright" she said "Well what's on the agenda for today?"

"Today" Hades said going over to a massive wardrobe "You try on your new clothes and make sure everything fits, then explore the area a bit. A queen must know her land like the back of her hand. Then tonight we have a party to go to."

"Who's party?" Persephone said as Hades moved towards the door.

"Dionysus" Hades said "He's gotten engaged to Ariadne finally. They are having their engagement party tonight."

"Alright" Persephone said as Hades walked out and left her alone to be. She could remember their engagement, or rather, the lack of one. It had been what the mortal's called now a shot gun wedding, and there was no honeymoon to speak of as well.

Either way, tonight was her second chance to prove to people that her and Hades were truly together. And if she failed...no she couldn't think of that.

She would make people believe she was in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone had tried on so many dresses she thought she would never want to look at one again, but each had been a perfect fit, each individually unique and incredible in their own way. Hades must have had help though, maybe from one of his many employee's he kept around the Underworld, because every dress had pastel coloring, or had a theme of various flowers that Persephone could name off by heart. They were beautiful and intoxicating to the eye, she almost felt she could never wear them. She was so used to the plain earth colors her mother dressed her in, all browns and greens of various colors that drowned her out. The dresses she wore almost made Persephone glow when she twirled around in them. It was amazing to say the least, and she would wear them all if she got her chance.

She packed all the dresses away in a not so tidy fashion, although she would return later to put them away right, and went out to explore the land that belonged to her husband and she guessed herself as well. Trails through the thick dark forest led to the different sections of the Underworld which Persephone trekked through without fear now.

The Elysium fields had now been turned into a large gated community, where the heroes and glamorous lived in expensive mansions and lived out the rest of eternity in their own heaven. It seemed nice to Persephone, but she never liked hanging out with the larger than life souls. She had heard all their tales and had seen their good deeds, but it reminded her too much of the aristocratic life her mother tried to breed her into. That's probably why she didn't particularly care for the cottage that lay inside waiting for her that had gone untouched for decades. She would go to the cottage but never enter, because her mother would just sweep her away chalking the whole thing up to "well you came here and now it's time to leave. I'm sure Hades won't mind."

Instead she looked for the Asphodel Meadows, where the souls of everyday people lived. She saw the opening road and found many simple houses lined up like a close community. The souls of the once living moved and walked around as if they were still alive, some smiling at her or waving at passerby's as she walked on. Golden wheat fields surrounded the land that wasn't housing the souls as Persephone watched the breeze trail through the tops of the fluffy grass like a golden blanket fluttering in the wind.

She missed this, this simple way of life. If she had been mortal, this would have been her heaven. Too long had she been so preoccupied with keeping her mother happy. In this moment, all she thought about was herself, as selfish as that may seem.

She walked through different trails, finding where souls went into Limbo and barely even glancing down where Tartarus lied. Soon she found herself back at the House of Hades, the sleek black walls glowing against the sun that was starting to set. Helios had been letting that sun rise and fall for ages now, it was a wonder he still loved his job. Persephone could still remember the horrible lie he had told her mother, saying that Hades had kidnapped her...

She hadn't fallen from grace, she had jumped...

* * *

"Yes" she had nearly whispered as she stared down at Hades who looked up at her with surprised eyes.

"Yes?" Hades had said back, his dark eyebrows popping up.

"Yes" she said right back, so sure of her decision "I never want to go back there."

"Persephone" Hades said sitting up "Your mother is searching for you. She's laid waste to the land and the fruits of the harvest are withering each day you are gone. If you stay down here, she may never stop."

"And?" Persephone said "Mortal's souls will come down here, your kingdom will just get bigger. I don't see the problem."

"The problem" Hades said looking down, trying to reason with the young goddess "Is that if there are no mortals to worship the gods, they will reek havoc on the world, including down here. There is a certain balance to everything that needs to be kept."

"Then why offer me to stay?" Persephone said confused.

Hades had no clue why he had said it. The words had fallen out of his mouth without a second thought. So long he was cast as the villain, maybe subconsciously he just wanted to be the hero...just once.

Hades took hold of Persephone's hand and felt the soft skin underneath his rough palms. He wanted her to be safe, to be happy. He could see why she wanted to flee, Demeter was not the easiest person to be around. He knew more than anyone, he had spent almost 20 years cramped in a stomach with her. But he knew the cons to the situation too.

"I'll figure something out" Hades begun "Maybe I'll talk to Zeus, get him to reconsider-"

"My lord! Persephone!" a figure yelled from above before swooping down to the couple.

Hermes, young, blonde, and charming came down before them both, his chest heaving up and down as he stared at both of them wide eyed.

"Hermes!" Persephone said suddenly tense that the young god might try to take her away at this very moment. Hermes was her friend, but who knew what was going on now a days that might make the god take drastic measures.

"My lord and lady" Hermes said looking at them both "Helios has told Almighty Zeus that you kidnapped Persephone and drug her down here not of her own free will!"

"What!" Hades said standing at full attention.

"That isn't true at all!" Persephone said standing up as well, her fists clenched tight into her dress.

"I can see that" Hermes said looking at both of them, the god wise for being so young "But that doesn't change the fact that Zeus is headed down here right now with Demeter following close behind. It will be a all out war if you do not go back with them Persephone."

"Then war it will be" Hades said looking deadly "She will only leave this place when she chooses!"

"My lord you can't go against Zeus" Hermes said getting worried.

"Watch me" Hades said turning as he headed towards his house with Persephone following close behind. She didn't know what to do, on one hand she wanted to stay with Hades, free from rules and a marriage she didn't want. But on the other, she couldn't cause unnecessary deaths and war between her families. Putting Hades in harms way sent a shiver down her spine and a ache in her heart, especially after all he had done for her. She had tasted freedom, but now it was time to grow up.

"Hades" Persephone said gently trying to grab for his hand.

He turned to her, his fury and need for bloodshed ebbing as he looked into her soft blue eyes.

"I have to go with them" Persephone said looking down "I can't have you going to war all for me. I'm not worth it. I should accept my fate and just go with Zeus and my mother."

Suddenly his soft grip grabbed her chin and lifted her eyes up to his. He stroked her cheek so gently, as if she would break if he stroked too hard.

"You are the only thing worth fighting for in my eyes" Hades said quietly "And nobody should just accept their fate. You make your own or die trying. If being with the dead has taught me anything, it is that you shouldn't give up on the things that are worth dying for."

"But" Persephone started but his fingers quieted her lips.

Suddenly something crossed over his eyes and she saw a fire sparkling in those piercing eyes.

"There is a way" he said quietly "But we have to hurry. Zeus will be down here any moment."

And with that, Persephone followed to seal her fate as she held on to the darkness's hand and disappeared into the Underworld.

* * *

"Almost ready?" a knock at the door sounded as Persephone woke up from staring at herself in the mirror. She had chosen a pale pink dress with sheer cloth that sparkled on top of a pink skirt. Small pieces of the cloth that was almost transparent against her skin made way for sleeves. She looked radiant to anyone who would glance her way, she only hoped her acting was as convincing as the way she dressed.

Slipping on some pink pumps she walked towards the door and opened it to a very suave looking Hades who suddenly stood upright and looked at her with up and down eyes.

A slow whistle escaped his lips and Persephone found herself blushing as a big smile plastered across her face.

"Do I look good husband?" she said doing a dramatic pose in the doorway.

"I think I'm not dressed well enough to be on your arm love" Hades said brushing off his jacket.

He had chosen a nice silk black suit with a dark purple undershirt that showed just a bit of his chest and neck. It was some of the latest fashion his company had come up with and he always wore something dark to any event he chose to go to. Gave the impression of intimidation, which had always been his favorite past time. But now standing in front of Persephone, he felt like he had almost dressed too darkly, her radiant glow of pink and gold shining beside him as they walked side by side down the hallway.

This was them then, the King and Queen of the Underworld, death and life walking side by side in life. Seemed almost fitting now that he thought of it that way, that they should dress completely different but yet still seem in sync.

And now, as they walked out into the world it was time to put on the show.

The King and Queen had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Hades opened the door for Persephone as she carefully climbed in the black sleek limo that Charon had ordered specifically so that it could cross the River Styx without his direct involvement. Hades walked round and got in as well, his tall muscular figure slinking into the car without hassle. Persephone could admire the gracefulness of his body, and she could see that any woman who could ignore his reputation would lust after him with such fury.

Suddenly she remembered Minthe, the solid fling Hades had a few centuries ago that made Persephone almost go Hera on the poor girl. Jealousy had never occurred to Persephone when she agreed to marry Hades, but seeing that mortal gazing up at Hades with such intent...

"Everything alright dearest?" Hades suddenly said bringing Persephone back into the present. She hadn't realized her face growing a deep hot red as she felt her cheeks burning against her skin.

"Fine husband" she said trying to wave the past away "I'm alright."

Hades lifted one dark eyebrow at her but she simply looked away and stared at the fast moving outside that was blurring by in the limo's window. He sighed and rubbed part of his forehead. This may prove difficult for them if Persephone chose to keep her feelings bottled up inside. He may have not spent as much time as he should of with her, but he knew when his mate was feeling negative. It was just a shame she wouldn't share with him...

"You know that if we are going to pull off being madly in love it may help if we spoke to one another more" he said calmly, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. Upsetting Persephone may not be the best choice for either of them.

"I know, I'm sorry" she suddenly said "I'm just so used to keeping my thoughts to myself. You know how my mother gets. If I said one thing she would go on a rant about how she felt about the situation and I would never get a word in edge wise."

"Well that will not come from talking to me" Hades said relaxing a bit, remembering that Persephone's issues weren't exactly with him, but Demeter instead.

"It's just" Persephone said biting her lip a bit "I was remembering when you were seeing Minthe."

"Ah" he said quickly.

Hades tensed a bit at the name, remembering his little fling with the mortal girl Minthe in the early stages of his marriage to Persephone. He had thought that they were on the same page, and that they could see other people if they so chose to. He had never known Persephone to get jealous, but that day was a bit different then most.

"I never did get to apologize to you for that" Persephone said taking a deep breathe "It's just, she had told me you were interested in her because I wasn't for filling your needs and by the time the argument was over I was stomping her into the ground."

Hades remembered watching that, the horrible fury and embarrassment that had escaped his dear wife that day. Minthe should not have run her mouth like she had, but before Hades could intervene and reprimand the girl, Persephone had raged out and trampled her.

But, after the anger had settled, he had watched his wife start crying tears at what she had done, her emotions getting the best of her. To pay for her outburst, Persephone had risen a new plant from the spirit of Minthe and called it Mint in her honor. Now it was a household plant that everyone enjoyed in either their gardens or the flavor in their mouths.

He smiled suddenly, thinking that although she had lost her temper, she had made that mortal girl immortal in her own way to repay for her anger. He suddenly took Persephone's hand in his and gently rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb in slow movements.

"It was my fault" he said gently shaking his head "I should not have thought it would be right to put you in that position. You lost your temper, yes, but I was the one at fault. In the end you were the one that came out saving face. You took her life and gave her a new immortal one."

"I just couldn't believe I was capable of doing that" Persephone said looking down at her lap.

"You are capable of so much Persephone" he said gently "You simply need to realize it and then control your greatness. My mother told me that too when I was very young and discovering my powers, and now look at me."

Hades motioned like a fool at himself before giving her a wink which she simply rolled her eyes with a smile. Her husband always knew what to say to make her feel at ease, even for her mistakes.

They spent the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence, content with just being with one another. It made Persephone feel as if she could really pull this off. She may not be in love with Hades, but he was dear to her in such a way as no one else could be. If she could grow from that, maybe she could convince others that they should not be apart.

The booming of the music could be heard from the gates of Dionysus's House as the limo pulled up through the driveway. Persephone shook her head with a smile.

"Some things never change" Hades said also grinning as he looked out the window to see lights dancing everywhere from every window. Maenads danced wildly in yards and gardens as Persephone saw their bodies twirling by and then disappearing into the sculpted bushes that lined the maze gardens.

The limo slowly pulled up as a girl dressed scantily in a toga and a decorative wreath in her hair opened the door for the couple with a lust filled smile at both of them before closing it and drifting off with the other girls that had come out from the hoppin house before them. They both looked up at the huge house that Dionysus had chosen to look like a Roman temple, with vines cascading up along the pillars and huge windows decorating the walls in between. Every color and manner of light was strobing and flashing out of those windows, and they both knew eventually they would have to go inside.

Persephone looked up at Hades who glanced down at her before straightening up and giving a slight cough.

"Well" he said "It's not or never wife."

He silently held out his arm for her to take, nervous that she might not. He had been waiting for Persephone to back out of all of this. For her to take a chance at real happiness and go running back to Zeus to be married to a god that would love and worship her like she deserved.

But instead, Persephone smiled at him and wrapped her arm in his gently.

Hades could feel a lightness in his heart, that once again she had chosen him before anything else. He led the way with her by his side as they both walked up the stairs towards the big old fashioned doors. There was no sense in knocking, nobody could probably hear them over the music as Hades pushed open the doors to the biggest party he had seen since the Great Gatsby era.

Men and women, gods and goddesses, creatures and things flooded around the huge house dancing and laughing and screaming at new surprises that came at them from every corner. Persephone felt a huge grin cross her face, thinking that this little test might actually be fun as she saw nymphs she knew running around dancing and laughing while spilling wine all over themselves.

"Let's go find Dionysus" Hades said in her ear which to deafened everything else around Persephone. It was amazing how she could focus on his voice and his voice alone sometimes. It was like a beacon of light that made sense in all the chaos.

They kept together as they weaved through the crowd, the dancing fools all smiling and giggling and moving against one another. It would be the party of the century if anyone remembered it the next day.

The main party was in a ballroom, with different colored streamers cascaded across the ceiling and wrapping around the many columns that lined the ballroom. A set of huge staircases sat at the end of the room and in the middle perched in a big golden throne sat Dionysus with his fiance sitting happily in his lap as they both drank and listened to the music.

Dionysus didn't look a day over 500 as he sat youthful and happy in his chair, his wavy brown hair held back by a decorative wreath of wine leaves and berries. He dressed in a toga of his choice as did his bride to be, a theme that seemed to fall only on him and his maeneds that danced around the property wildly.

They walked up the steps that led to where the two sat, their arms still linked together as they had been the entire time. Persephone had seen some gods and goddesses staring at them, almost in disbelief that the King and Queen of the Underworld had actually arrived together.

Dionysus though took one look at the couple and shouted in joy as he and his fiance bounced up from their throne together.

"UNCLE HADES!" Dionysus bellowed over the music "And my queen Persephone! You two actually made it!"

"We wouldn't have missed it" Hades said letting the fool give him a big sloppy hug. He had always like Dionysus, even if he was a drunken mess sometimes. But he had found happiness and love, even in a mortal. He would have to make a mental note to give the girl something fit for a bride of a god.

"Ariadne you look absolutely beautiful" Persephone said as she bowed her head at the girl.

"Thank you my lady" she said blushing, for it was almost not heard of for a god to bow to a mortal "Dionysus's nymphs made my dress and my wreath for me tonight. I just can't believe it's finally happening."

"May your marriage be a long and happy one" she said smiling brightly.

"It should be!" Dionysus piped up "I mean just look at you two. If the God of the Dead can have a happy marriage, why shouldn't we? Right pookie?" he said kissing Ariadne on the cheek.

Persephone looked over at Hades for a moment with a confused look, but Hades simply gave her a small shake of the head saying it wasn't the right time or place to ask questions. Persephone simply smiled and walked over to Hades, her arm wrapping around his again as she slightly leaned into him.

"Just look at them Ari! So into each other, amazing that they made it this long with Demeter always on their case!" he said laughing it up.

Persephone now wondered how much Hades had told Dionysus in the few moments she had spoken to Ariadne.

"If you'll excuse us Dionysus" Persephone said with a dramatic wink and a sly smile "I'd like to enjoy the night with my husband."

"By all means my queen!" Dionysus said sitting back down with his love in his lap "Enjoy the night and yourselves!"

Persephone gave a slight bow before dragging Hades down the steps with Dionysus laughing about how the couple couldn't wait to be alone with one another. She weaved in and out through people, never once letting go of her husbands hand since her body was too angry. If Hades was just going to blurt out their situation to every god he saw then why make her act like they were in love with one another? Why put her through this and have her stress over whether or not her freedom was at stake?

She dragged the God of the Dead behind a Roman column and nearly pinned him against the stone as the lights danced between the shadowed part where they stood.

"What was that all about?" Persephone said with a loud hiss.

"What do you mean?" Hades said confused "I merely gained Dionysus for our cause."

"If I didn't know any better you just told him the truth!" Persephone said "And if that's the case then why have us both go through this act? Why make people think we are in love and then just tell them that we aren't? What's the point of all that Hades!?"

Suddenly Hades stood straight and bent his head down towards Persephone, his eyes piercing and serious.

"I told Dionysus that our love was stronger then ever, that we were even thinking about me coming to see you in springtime so I wouldn't have to be away from you from you for so long. I told him the only problem was getting Demeter to agree with it. Dionysus offered his villa for us to meet in if she wouldn't agree to the terms which he thought were reasonable anyway. I didn't tell him the real reason, I know what that would do to your reputation" he said evenly and almost chilly towards Persephone.

Persephone felt like sticking her foot in her mouth for assuming Hades would betray her, but damn it, she was nervous that she couldn't pull this off.

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

They both looked at each other slightly filled with anger when suddenly Persephone spotted Pan coming through the darkness with a bunch of nymphs in tow. This was the time to prove to Hades that she could act as well, and get the sweet satisfaction of showing that creepy satyr that she had chosen better.

Quickly she grabbed at Hades's jacket hard and pulled him into her, her lips crashing down into his as they backed into the column hard. Hades felt her lips and a sudden wave came over him as his hands wrapped around her waist, his hands grabbing at her with such fierceness he had never felt before. His body awakened even more as Persephone pushed her body against his, his kisses growing deeper as she pushed into him.

Persephone felt a hotness growing inside of her, a want she had never felt before but grew deeper and more intense the more she pressed herself into Hades. His kiss deepened as she took his lips in hers, his tongue finding places inside her mouth that made her legs want to turn to jelly. She had almost completely forgotten Pan as he strolled by with his nymphs, their faint giggling being heard over the loud music as they talked about how cute the couple looked. She heard Pan scoff and trot on, his tail clearly in a tangle as he watched his former fiance making out hard with her husband.

But Persephone found her lips still on Hades even when the group passed. Her hands now let go and gently moved across his chest, a faint hiss escaping his lips as he caught her hands right before the reached to his pant line.

"I think we should get some air" he got out finally, trying to remain cool as he backed away from Persephone.

She looked at him confused for a moment, a need in her body that she couldn't quite put her finger on pulsing inside of her. But instead of questioning, she merely followed Hades out into the garden, her lips hot from the kiss they had both shared.

If Hades had not wanted it then why did not push her away?

And why had he not stopped when Pan passed? 


	8. Chapter 8

The gardens ahead were a mixture of grass, flowers, trees, and maze as Persephone looked on. Guests of the party all danced and floated outside, their figures flowing in dresses and robes like ghosts as they drifted into the gardens to get lost. Persephone felt the pull of the party and before she knew it she was drifting away from Hades. 

Hades hadn't stopped her from going, his own mind brooding as it glanced away from the gardens and into the darkness. Why had he let that kiss get so far? He had known that it was supposed to be an act, but feeling her against him, having her touch him and caress him as if she really wanted him made him feel...

A shake of the head brought the God of the Dead back to his senses as he watched others start to drift into the garden maze. But Persephone was not to be seen anymore.

A strike of panic sped up through Hades's spine as his whole body became alert.

Persephone was gone.

* * *

The young goddess moved almost numbly through the gardens, nymphs and satyrs passing her by occasionally as they giggled wildly about what they were about to do. She could care less at this point. Slowly her body went from numb to rejected, a feeling she had never really known until this point.

Hades had pulled away from her. He had not wanted the kiss and he did not want her.

Slowly Persephone began going deeper and deeper into the maze, the sounds of others laughing and giggling falling far behind as she kept moving forward, the darkness of the night now surrounding her as she walked through the sculpted bushes and the beautiful night blooming flowers that let a intoxicating aroma fill the air.

They reminded her of the night Hades had drawn up his plan for her freedom...

* * *

Persephone sat by a bubbling fountain outside of Hades's house waiting for the Lord of the Dead to return with a plan in store. Zeus and Demeter would be down here any moment, and they needed to act fast if Persephone wanted to spend the rest of her life free and not married to that awful Pan. She pushed her hands down her robe, smoothing out the silken fabric, but each time her hand left it went right back in waves and twists around her legs. What a fine mess she had gotten herself in this time. She should have just decline Hades request politely and took off on her own, that way the God of the Dead wouldn't be held up in all of this chaos.

But Hades had related to her troubled heart, and his help would never be forgotten in her eyes. Faintly she could smell the light aroma's coming from his gardens around the courtyard where she sat. It seemed funny that the Underworld could hold so much life and beauty in it. Though she was sure Tartarus was not as pleasant as the upper levels of this dark world. But still, when she looked up, the darkness held twinkling lights that almost looked like stars to Persephone even though she knew she was far underground.

"I wanted it to look like the night sky" Hades voice suddenly said from the shadows. 

Persephone jumped up but relaxed when he came into the light carrying a pomegranate in his hand.

"It's the one thing I miss about being up above" he said tossing the fruit in the air and catching it with the same hand "So when I came down here, I discovered that being the King of the Underworld had it's perks, and that I possessed all the riches of the earth. So I took each mineral, each gem, polished it and made it glow. Then I stuck them all up there with the help of Hermes so that it reflected the sky I knew I wouldn't be able to see all the time."

"It's beautiful" Persephone said looking up at it.

"Mortals think that the Underworld is a place to fear" he said coming closer "And I've done my best to make it a home for them, so that they will never have to fear again."

"It's a wonderful place Hades" Persephone said quietly as he moved behind her "Anyone would be foolish not to see how beautiful it really is." 

"I'm glad you said that" he said holding out the pomegranate in front of her eyes "Because this gift from the Underworld holds your freedom."

Persephone slowly held out her hands as Hades dropped the fruit into them. It was a dark, luscious swirl of magenta and red that made her mouth water at the site of it.

"What do I do?" Persephone said looking over her shoulder at Hades.

He watched her carefully before speaking evenly "You open it up, and inside are the seeds of the pomegranate. Eat as many as you like, not even Zeus can take you from here if you have eaten food from the Underworld. But this is your choice Persephone, if you truly want to stay here, stay in this place, then eat the seeds. If not, I will not hold it against you and you may return with your mother and Zeus back to the Above. I simply only give you the means to your fate."

Persephone stared at him and looked back down to the pomegranate. If she ate the seeds, she would be free, but only as free as the Underworld and nothing else. But if she didn't, she would have to go back up with her mother.

Persephone thought about her life with her mother, all the pampering and rules and expectations. Every day nothing but her life being played out for her.

She looked back at Hades who simply watched her as she made her choice. This god was handing her freedom, but it meant staying down here with him. He had given her so much, could she give him this back? Her loyalty to remain down here forever?

"PERSEPHONE!" a shriek called out from the air.

Persephone felt her whole body ignite and quickly she tore into the pomegranate, her teeth sinking down into the fruit and eating as much as possible as she heard her mother's cries echo out until they came before her.

"Persephone!" her mother screamed as she ran up through the gardens stopping dead before her daughter.

Persephone had almost eaten the entire pomegranate, her mouth and face stained with the blood red juice as it dripped from her fingertips and mouth. She looked like a beautiful savage that saw no wrong in what she had just done.

Persephone looked back at Hades who seemed almost shocked that she had actually ate the fruit but quickly looked back to her mother who stood mouth open wide at the site of her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" came this awful shriek from her mother as she dropped down to her knees and started slamming her fists into the earth "NOT MY DAUGHTER! NOT TO THIS MONSTER!"

"Mother please" Persephone tried to console her but Demeter just shrieked at the top of her lungs at any sound other than herself. Dark sobs escaped her mouth as her fists pounded at the ground. Persephone backed away with a grimace, embarrassed and pained that her mother was acting like a child having a tantrum. Zeus suddenly came forward, his eyebrows shooting up at the sight of Demeter and a confused glance as he looked at both Hades and Persephone.

Suddenly Persephone's face and the half eaten pomegranate tied together in Zeus's mind and he got a very annoyed look on his face.

"Hades this is just low even for you" he said rubbing the space between his eyes.

"I have done nothing brother" Zeus said shrugging his shoulders "Our young goddess here made the choice to eat the fruit."

"HE'S LYING! HE TRICKED HER I KNOW IT!" shrieked Demeter as she pointed at Hades with such anger.

"That is _enough_ Demeter" Zeus said stepping over her as the goddess wiped up her tears at his command, although she whimpered for attention while Zeus looked over the situation.

"Is this true Persephone?" Zeus said picking up the fruit "Did you knowingly eat this fruit?"

"Yes father I did" Persephone said looking him in the eye.

"Then there is nothing more I can do" Zeus said shrugging his shoulders "You must remain down here for you have tasted the fruits of the Underworld, and not even Gaea herself could change that."

"NO! I will not hear of that!" Demeter cried out pushing past Zeus "She is my daughter! She has to stay with me!"

"Demeter the law is the law!" Zeus said his voice getting thunderous "And I cannot change that!"

"Then nothing shall grow while Persephone stays down here!" Demeter screamed "No crops, no summer, nothing! The earth will whither and die just as my daughter will down here!"

"Mother I'm fine down here-" Persephone tried to say.

"She will die Zeus! Do you not care for your daughter!?" Demeter said falling back to her knees and slapping her hands against the ground.

Zeus sighed loudly and looked back at Persephone and then to Hades.

"What am I to do?" Zeus said holding out his hands "I cannot well let your mother kill the earth and all it's creatures and I cannot break the law of the Underworld."

Suddenly a flash of light hit Zeus and he looked over at them with a wide smile.

"I've got it!" he said snapping his fingers.

And as Persephone heard Zeus's plan to keep her in the Underworld for half the year (hence the half eaten pomegranate) and the other above ground Persephone felt her fate get sealed before her. It was a little disheartening at first, knowing that half the year she would not be free from her mother, but as soon as the six months were up, she would be down here to do as she pleased.

"There's only one condition" Zeus suddenly said "Because I know Mother Gaea would only allow such an arrangement if you and Hades were married. It would give you reason to leave and come back to see your husband. If not, well then, Persephone would be sent away to who knows where."

Persephone felt a chill race up her spine as she look over at Hades. She had heard stories of gods and goddesses that broke rules or tried to manipulate them to their will and Mother Gaea had sent them into the Great Beyond with Father Sky. A deep black void where she couldn't breathe or speak or hear anything. Just complete and utter emptiness.

Fear started to sweat from her skin and she knew that the Lord of the Underworld would never agree. She was doomed to the void for eternity...

"I accept those terms" Hades suddenly said from behind her.

Persephone whipped around, her hair flying around her shoulders as she stared at Hades in disbelief.

"Hades you don't have-" but he quickly held up a hand to silence her.

"We will have the wedding this afternoon. But may I have a moment to talk with your daughter?" Hades said looking at Zeus.

"Very well" Zeus nodded "Demeter and I will wait outside the gardens."

"But!-" Demeter began but a quick look from Zeus shut her up as she got up from the ground with a almost defiant look towards Hades, letting her brother know this was not the end.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Persephone looked to Hades with a mix of confusion and grate fullness.

"Why?" she began softly but couldn't finish the words that wanted to come out of her mouth.

"Because despite what you say, I got you into this mess" he said coming towards her, his hand gently touching her face "And I will do what it takes to set this right."

"But you don't love me" Persephone said.

"No" Hades said shaking his head "But I could be a good husband to you...If you let me..."

* * *

A sudden rustling of leaves awoke Persephone from her daydream of her past to the present as she stood deep in the darkness of the maze forest, no sign of nymph or satyr now to be seen.

"The time is now! The master waits too long!" a hiss was heard from behind a bush.

"Soon. You cannot expect me to find a host at such a time. They both must wait a little longer" another voice said, a deep voice that resonated power.

Persephone slowly crept around the bush, her body pushing against the leaves and willing the plants to make her one with them. She slowly turned her neck and saw two robed figures standing before one another. She could smell the hazy scent of shape shifting and knew one of them was in a different body then what they really were.

The old monsters and creatures of old had found new ways with magic and power to turn themselves into a human form, making it harder to know who was friend of foe when odd things happened in the city of Olympus.

Quietly she listened closer, trying to figure out what the two were up to.

"If they wait any longer they'll start fighting with one another, and you know how that always ends. We must find hosts for them soon, then we can begin the attack" the hissing voice sounded out which Persephone was picking up on a female tone to the voice. Attack? What kind of attack? And on who?

"I will search a little longer, I have to find someone strong enough to support their power. Once it is done, we may move forward" the powerful voice said quietly "I must take my leave. Vanish before one of that oaf's nymphs finds you here and begins asking questions."

The hissing one simply nodded and vanished in a dark cloud of smoke before the powerful one simply started walking away.

Persephone let the leaves and flowers surrender her as she thought about what she just heard. Maybe she should follow the figure? Although it was unlikely if they confronted her she could take them on her own, but she had to know who they were...

Suddenly the figure turned around in a flash and they both stared at one another. Persephone felt her body stiffen like a board, her mouth opened to scream but she simply stood there like a deer in headlights.

Those eyes...

It's eyes, because it wasn't a him but a it, for no mortal nor man had eyes that seared out from beneath the darkness of it's hood that burned as red as blood. Goose bumps formed along Persephone's skin as she backed away slowly.

"It's not very polite to eavesdrop" it growled at her in a way that made her heart start racing like a scared child "Perhaps you need a lesson on manners young goddess."

"No..." she got out softly as the figure began coming towards her.

Suddenly her feet awakened from the lighting strike of fear and began running at full speed through the maze. She could hear the creature behind her, it's deep growl bellowing out as it tried to follow her through the twists and turns of the maze. But Persephone was a goddess of nature, and her body flowed through the bushes and flowers like she was swimming through water.

It felt like years, centuries, a millennium of running as she flew like Hermes on a busy day. Only after the growling sound had grown faint did she dare glance back into the darkness to see if she had lost the creature that followed.

Instantly though her body slammed hard into a figure, catapulting her backwards with such fury she was sure she would crack her skull on the ground had it not been for the quick hand that caught her steadily.

Looking up her body calmed at the sight of Hades, who now stared down at her with such concern it almost frightened her more than the creature.

"Are you okay?" he asked steadily, trying to balance her upwards but her body was shaking too badly.

"In the garden..." she got out pointing "A..a..a thing! A thing came after me! It had red eyes! Horrible red glowing eyes! It...it chased me...I was so scared" she said grabbing him and burying her head into his jacket to try and forget the horrible eyes that had wanted nothing but to hurt her, possibly even kill her for intruding on it's meeting with the other.

"Shhh" he said holding her close, letting her shake in his arms as he held her steadily "I'm here now, nothing will get you. I'll tear down the earth and heavens before harm comes to you."

"Oh Hades" Persephone said softly "That thing...It talked about an attack. I couldn't see who it was but they were talking about hosts and I could just tell they were the stuff of nightmares..."

"There will be no attacks tonight love" Hades said calmly "Not while I'm here. Now let's get out of this place and get home safe."

"Alright" Persephone said quietly but as she looked back she swore she could feel those eyes still staring at her from the darkness.

Only this time, she wasn't the only one in danger.


	9. Chapter 9

Hades walked carefully down the hallway with Persephone in his arms sleeping soundly. He had used some of his power to calm her mind and body, for both were shaken by whatever thing she had seen roaming around in Dionysus's gardens. He had informed the god right before they left of something amiss but wouldn't say what because, well, he himself didn't know. Anytime Persephone tried to describe it though her body began to shake uncontrollably. It was just best to leave it and let Dionysus investigate. Right now he needed to be dutiful husband.

He walked towards the room Persephone had decided to lodge in, just a couple doors down from his very own room and suddenly realized if she would just like to stay in his room for the night...

No. That was just asking for trouble. Especially after the kiss they had both shared. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea if she already hadn't.

Slowly he willed the door open and walked carefully to the bedside. Gently he laid her down where her curved frame tucked itself in, her knees going up to her chest as her hands wrapped in towards her neck. She looked like a flower ready to blossom, her petals almost ready to bloom but almost too scared to go through with it.

Hades thought again if he should make her more comfortable by changing her out of the dress she wore, but that again was asking for trouble should she awake. It wasn't like he didn't lust after her, he had spent many a century thinking about the way she might look as her eyes stared up at him as he touched her in the darkest most secret of places, hearing her short breathe as he kissed her skin that had probably never seen daylight, or feel her body beneath his as he took her whole...

He gave himself another hard mental slap for even thinking that way. If Persephone had known what a dark, manipulative person she had married, she never would have agreed to eat that pomegranate.

No. If he should be with Persephone, it would be from her own free will. He would give her the choice, just as he always had, for no creature of such inner beauty and kindness should be kept in a cage or forced into submission. No, if Persephone were to be his, it would only be if she allowed him to possess her.

Quietly he crept out of the room and walked towards his own, spent from the day of trying to be a good husband. He had successfully convinced Dionysus to get on their side, and he would take care of all those under him to sway to their needs, but it was going to be harder to convince the others, especially Hera herself seeing as how Persephone was a child of her husbands affairs. But maybe he could convince her by using the fact that Demeter would be unhappy, the queen did like having her husbands flings in constant misery.

Sighing he closed his door behind him, the dark marbled floors cold beneath his feet as his dark ebony bed called his name. He threw off his jacket and shirt while dropping his pants to the floor as he crawled steadily into bed. This was his sanctuary, no matter what crazy thing had gone on during the day, at night this was his home. Everybody in the Underworld knew that even if they made it to the House of Hades, they were never to disturb the King while he slept.

As he stretched out in bed the muscles in his body began to relax after being tensed all day from either holding back or stressing out. Being around his wife changed the Dark Lord in ways he wasn't sure he liked. He wanted to make her happy yes, but he also wanted to remain himself. He couldn't keep up this act of doting husband for too long, soon he would need to fuel his own desires and needs and that's when Persephone needed to be gone.

Suddenly that kiss popped in his head again and a deep wanting raced through his veins like fire as he tried to stop the raging hard on that had suddenly come from nowhere.

"Absolutely not" he hissed at himself trying to shake the memory away "No fucking way."

But his mind refused to let go of the way her body had pressed against him, the way she had smelled as her lips had refused to leave his, her hands on his body...

"Oh for Gaea's sake!" he said rolling over trying to press his body against the bed to calm it down. This was no good, no good at all. He needed some air, maybe a stroll around the forest or maybe a good drink with one of the Cyclopes.

The only trouble was that he was afraid if he left he wouldn't make it past Persephone's room...

* * *

_Persephone was back in the garden maze, only this time the sky was the color of fire as flames and screams echoed out around her. She felt the sweat on her skin as panic raced through, she knew she was supposed to be finding something...someone..._

_ "Hades!" she cried out suddenly, her feet running through the maze like the wind "Hades! Where are you!?"_

_ The bushes and the flowers around her now where either blackened from fire or wilting in death as she stopped to try and find her bearings. She swore she could hear him in the distance, calling her name through the screams and cries from others who were trapped in the maze. She was so lost, and it was so hot, the flames in the distance making the air hot and thick to breathe through. But she kept moving, kept calling out his name..._

_ "You thought you could run didn't you little goddess?" a voice hissed from behind her._

_ Persephone turned, her eyes wide and full of terror as she stood face to face with a hooded creature, not the same that had chased her through the maze before...but something more...evil._

_ "There's no where left to go" it said darkly. Persephone tried to turn away but a sudden wave of flames burned through the bushes blocking her in with the creature._

_ "Who are you?" she whispered._

_ "I am the darkness, the terror in every god and mortal's heart, I am the dark thing that crawled from Gaea and smite all that I see, I am everything and I am all, and you will know my name" _

_ Persephone watched as it's dark hand lifted from the cloak it wore and Persephone saw the scales that covered it's hands and the long sharp claws that peeled back the hood._

_ She felt her scream come up from her chest and echo out through her mouth, but silence followed as she saw what was beneath the hood..._

Persephone shot out of bed screaming her lungs out as a cold sweat covered her body. Without thinking she raced out of bed, her feet slamming against the cold marble as she pounded down the hall and burst through Hades's bedroom door crying.

Hades had heard the scream but did not expect the hysterical Persephone to come running into his room and crawling into his bed like a scared child.

"What the-" he began but knew that his mouth should remain silent as Persephone clung to him shaking, her face covered in tears as she held him tightly.

In stutters and shakes she described the horrible dream, the way the flames had heated her skin and the way that creature had looked at her. Hades tried to chalk it all up to a bad dream, but the creature Persephone described sounded familiar. He could see why she was terrified and held her close.

"It was only a dream" he whispered as his hands ran through her hair "It wasn't real. We are here, we are safe."

"I was so scared" she said softly "I thought I'd lost you."

"You'll never lose me" he said quietly "Not in a thousand years."

Persephone stilled at his words, the way they sounded so true and honest and strange coming from Hades.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Persephone said looking up at him "I don't want to go back to my room just yet."

Hades felt frozen as she stared up at him, hesitant and wanting Persephone to go back to her own room. But steadily he nodded his head and she crawled under the covers next to him, her body scooting over to his as her breathing grew calm and collected.

Hades though, was anything but, his body coming alive at the mere touch of hers, her intoxicating scent enveloping him and awakening feelings deep inside of him. But like a rock, he remained respectful and cool, his arm only casually laying against her body as she fell into a deep sleep. It was definitely going to be a long, long night for the King of the Underworld...


	10. Chapter 10

At some point during the night Hades had drifted off into sleep, his body finally giving in and relaxing even though his innocent wife lay beside him sleeping soundly. He had resisted the dark thoughts that had crept into his mind, and had more than once stopped his body from coming to close to hers for fear she might wake up and he would forever be tainted in her mind. It was getting very hard to be good around Persephone, especially when she just kept putting them both in situations where he wasn't sure he could control himself.

But as sunlight came in through his windows he awoke to an empty bed.

He leaned up from bed and examined the covers that had been neatly pulled away and placed back as if Persephone had never been there. A slight hint of disappointment hit him in the chest, but at the same time a huge wash of relief came over as well. It was well enough she had spent the night with him, it was a whole different situation to wake up to one another.

He stretched out and heard some of his muscles start to creak in his body. It was probably time for his dose of ambrosia that all the gods had to eat at some point to keep their godliness up. Hades got up, took a quick hot shower and dressed in his usually dark shirt and pants, some things in his life never changing including his color schemes. Even in the new world his house was nothing but different variations of darkness, with the only exception being Persephone's room which was all ivory and lace made for a queen.

As he walked down the hallway he could hear some chattering going on from the kitchen and he quickly upped his pace to see who was exactly in his home now.

Sitting at the black marbled counter was a woman with dark hair all pinned up with various sparkling barrettes and green eyes watching while Persephone cooked in the kitchen happily chattering on, not noticing Hades standing behind both of them.

"Hecate?" Hades said coming round the counter "What brings you into the House of Hades?"

Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft and Change turned her sparkling eyes towards Hades with a magenta colored smile.

"Your beautiful wife let me in this morning" she said with a wink "She said you were still snoozing but I was welcome to come in. I've heard a great deal about the whole Demeter and Zeus situation while she's cooked me a amazing breakfast. I think she might give Hestia a run for her money."

Persephone turned with a pan full of two tasty looking omelets as she smiled up at him like nothing had gone wrong last night. She was wearing a mint green dress that stopped right above her knees in curls and waves, showing off her beautiful curved legs and hourglass body. He could definitely get used to her dressing like this...

"I made you some before you have to go off to work" Persephone said interrupting his thoughts that were turning inappropriate in front of company.

"Perfect" he said coming towards her and kissing her lightly on the cheek "I'll eat while Hecate explains why she is in my house so early in the day."

Turning away he came and stood next to the counter as Persephone plopped the omelets on a black plate set it up in front of him.

"As I was telling Persephone" Hecate said looking over at the goddess with a smile "I'm in need of certain minerals for my potions and was wondering if I might be able to sample some of yours that you like to keep hidden away."

"That depends" Hades said putting a piece of omelet into his mouth "You know I never do anything for free Hecate."

"I know that all too well" Hecate said sipping her coffee as Persephone watched them both curiously.

"So I'll make you a deal" Hades said "You take Persephone out around your parts, give her a good time, and then you can sample all the minerals you would like."

"Well if that's all" Hecate said waving her hand "I would have done that for free. I do so like her" she said smiling at Persephone who felt odd being left out of the conversation.

"Then it's settled" he said wiping his mouth "I have some work to be done tonight, so what do you say dear, should Hecate pick you up around, say six?"

"That sounds fine" Persephone said a little timidly.

"It's a date!" Hecate said happily hopping off the chair from the counter "I'll swing by to pick up you up and we will have ourselves a swell time!"

Hecate swayed out the door as Hades watched her go before turning back to his wife as soon as the door clicked shut.

"You know I don't really appreciate you making decisions for me" Persephone said putting the frying pan down "If I had wanted to go out I would have asked myself. Plus aren't we supposed to be going out together?"

"We are, but tonight I have something to attend to" he said checking his phone and his wallet, a very mortal thing to do but necessary none the less.

"Like what?" she said curious.

"Like things you shouldn't concern yourself about" Hades said a little too cooly.

Ouch. He didn't mean to sound so cold towards her as he watched her frame sort of fall and turn away from him, a feeling of rejection surely hitting her hard where he didn't want it.

"Tonight you can go out, be free and have some fun" Hades said walking away from her "You don't need to worry about a thing."

"I'm not worried" Persephone said softly as she heard him move towards the door.

"Well I'm off to work, I'll be home for a minute before you head out" he said as his hand went for the door handle hesitantly. He felt like he should say something more, something that would ease her from his harsh response. But nothing came to him as he watched her start to clean up.

"Alright" Persephone said detached "Have a good day."

"You too" he said although the words felt wrong.

But he exited the door, his head not feeling right about the situation. But he had to go to work, the Underworld wasn't going to run itself. Hades had his fingers in many pies, although not as much as Zeus, but he ran multiple corporations all the way from the jewelry business to the local funeral parlors in town. Tonight he needed to have his meeting with his cyclopes, Thantos, and Hypnos to discuss the upcoming renovations they were planning on some of their companies. He couldn't have Persephone there to distract him, or else nothing would get done.

Persephone heard the door close behind her and felt a wave of mixed emotions hit her all at the same time. At first she was angry at Hades for just assuming Persephone wanted to go out with Hecate, not that she had a problem with the goddess, but it was the principle of the matter. Second she felt confused on what Hades had to do tonight, but quickly felt rejected when he talked to her so coldly, as if she were just another mere mortal to inconvenience him.

"I'll show him inconvenience" she muttered to herself as she let the frying pan slam into the sink. She took off for her bedroom, determined to find the most slinky dress she could find before going off into the night with Hecate. She would show Hades how it felt to be rejected, that jerk.

It was either one extreme or the other with him. Either she cared for him deeply and would do anything for him, or she would hate his guts and wish he would disappear down into Tartarus for a while.

Persephone slammed open her door and started throwing clothes everywhere in search of something that would make Hades blood boil when he saw her in it. All the dresses were so pretty and lavish, but nothing screamed come hither to her as she glanced around all the fabric.

Persephone looked at the clock and realized it was almost noon. Time flew when you were angry and on a mission she guessed. She took a break and ate some lunch, a nice turkey sandwich with a side of ambrosia before going at the search again. After about an hour or two, Persephone really couldn't tell because she felt like she had seen all the fabrics of the world, she finally found the right one.

It was jet black, skin tight, and it stopped right in the middle of her thighs where bright blue patterns that looked like a tree formed from the skirt of the dress. For what it lacked in length at the bottom it made up for at the top as it's sleeves were long and the neckline was nice and high. When she slipped into it she felt very unlike herself. She was so used to innocent, nice dresses, and this one just screamed trouble for anyone that looked at her.

But it was perfect to get under Hades skin as she started to fluff up her hair to just had sex style and bright red lipstick to top it all off. Yep, she looked ready to eat if the occasion called for it, and she knew this was just the right thing to show Hades that if he was going to make plans for her without asking he was going to regret it.

It was almost time to go as Persephone looked at the clock. Hades would be home soon, just in time for her to walk out of the bedroom, walk past him, and walk right out the door.

She took another look at herself and thought something was missing. She held open her hand and from it sprang a dark blue lily with bright white spots that looks like stars sparkling from the petals. She had the stalk start to twist and turn until it was a dark headband that fit into her hair perfectly.

"That's better" she said to herself as she heard the door open from outside.

She quickly heard Hades voice and Hecate's commenting on what they would be doing this evening. It didn't matter to Persephone though, all she wanted was to steam up Hades a bit and have some fun with Hecate.

She took a deep breath and walked out her door, her legs managing to saunter down the hallway toward the pair.

Hades turned as he heard Persephone coming, but his whole body froze when he saw the look she had on this evening. The dress was tight, so tight that Hades could make out every curve of her body as her legs showed so much skin he felt his body heat up just be looking at them. It didn't help that she had her hair wild and wanton as her lips smiled in such a sexy way he wanted to kick Hecate out the door and have her all to himself with those lips placed right on his.

But instead Persephone walked right by him, the air around her heavy with a dark perfume that ignited his senses and left him numb as she talked to Hecate ready to leave.

"I'll have her back safe and sound' Hecate called before they walked out the door, Persephone not even turning towards him to say goodbye as she disappeared out the door and into the night. Any god in his right mind would fall over himself when they saw Persephone, and they hadn't fully convinced everyone that their marriage was very strong to begin with.

Hades popped out his phone immediately and dialed Thantos.

"Than? It's me, I'm going to have to postpone our meeting tonight" he said as his voice grew dark thinking of some other god's eyes all over Persephone, their lips thinking about her skin and her scent "Something's come up."


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Persephone, this place is always hoppin!" Hecate said dragging Persephone along as they dashed across the street towards a tall building with no windows, but the boom of the music could be heard a block away. Joining them was Artemis who was tall, slender, strawberry blonde and dressed to impress as her dark purple dress clung to her body while gold earrings, bracelets, and high heeled shoes made her glow in the streetlight. Then there was Nike all dressed up in orange and yellow with her dark brown hair piled up high on her head while a big necklace hung down her neck in big chunks of silver and black. Hecate had chosen a dark green skirt and white top, her black hair loose down her back as her cunning eyes winked at Persephone as they entered the club without trouble.

Persephone could feel the music boom in her body as they entered the club, the dance floor packed on the bottom floor while people danced along the upper floor with drinks of many sizes and colors in their hands. The strobe lights bounced around the industrial looking theme of the club while Persephone followed her group steadily through the crowd. Mortal boys looked at the four with lust filled eyes and Persephone suddenly felt very exposed as she looked down at her scantily dressed she had picked out.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" she thought to herself as Nike handed her a large drink with a big orange cut into the side.

"Don't worry!" Nike said over the music "It's not that strong!"

"Nike always picks the best drinks!" Hecate said next "and Artemis always finds us the greatest spots to hang out in between dancing!"

Artemis gave Persephone a wink that made her slightly smile. In a way they were related, both being the offspring of Zeus, but Persephone was never given the chance to talk to her half sister, either by influence of Demeter or just the simple fact that Artemis always stuck close to her twin brother Apollo.

They moved through the crowd once more till they found a nice spot by a post that held up the upstairs that was filling up with more people by the hour. Persephone watched and laughed with the others, but a growing panic was in the back of her mind for some reason. It was a bad feeling, a feeling that she was being watched...

* * *

Hades walked steadily in the shadows, watching carefully as people passed him by unnoticed. Although he was very good at walking around undetected, tonight he decided to bring along his invisible helmet he kept for emergencies. This wasn't a life or death situation, but the wrath that was growing in his heart warranted he take some extra precautions just in case some mortal man decided to get a little too close to his wife who was sipping a very prominent looking drink in her hands.

Even though he was on the other side of the club he could still make out the highlights of her face, the way her eyes soared over things, the nervous twitch in her fingers as she lay her cup down. It almost felt like a predator watching his prey, but wasn't that always them? Persephone out in the open in the sunlight, Hades in the shadows watching her from afar. That had been their story for centuries, and now they were together in reality, and here he was watching with...was it jealousy? Yes, it was, jealousy.

Quickly he stopped and thought about what he was doing. She had goated him on...his own wife had known how he would have reacted when he saw her in that dress, and now here he was spying on her!

Her cleverness made him smirk, it seemed his innocent wife wasn't as innocent as she seemed. It made him wonder what other surprises she had in store...

* * *

"Come on! Let's go dance!" Nike said finally as they finished their drinks. Persephone pushed down the anxious feeling in her stomach and continued with her group, trying her best to have a good time and not think about rushing back to Hades. After all, she was going out to have a good time wasn't she?

She got on the dance floor and started swaying her hips, letting the others build up the fun around their group as she actually smiled genuinely for the first time that night. She lifted her arms around her head and began moving with the music, almost reminding herself of the way the nymphs used to dance around her in springtime.

Soon the male population noticed the heavenly girls dancing around and the brave ones began to get closer. Persephone watched as Hecate made off with some dark man that grabbed her firmly around the waist. Boys flocked around Nike, and the young goddess did not mind the attention one bit as she played off of it with winks and giggles, her confidence through the roof as Artemis also had a group around her, only they were a little more hesitant as Artemis would not even look at any of them as she danced. Persephone tried to just relax, to listen to the music and keep her attention off of the weird feeling in her stomach, but even though she knew eyes were on her, there was a different sort of watcher in the shadows, looking at her...hunting for her...

Persephone suddenly stopped dancing, her whole body stilling as everyone moved around her. She could hear...something. Something past the beat of the music, the laughter of the crowd, the moving of feet below her, she could hear something...something...

...Growling.

* * *

Hades watched Persephone dance, watched the way mortal men and gods looked at her with gazes only Hades thought he could perceive. But his young beauty didn't notice them, her body moving fast as if to shake off some haunting feeling Hades could see in her face. He knew she had been troubled from the other night, had hoped that tonight it would ease her worry.

Suddenly he saw his wife stop dead in the crowd, her body straight as a board as her eyes grew wide as if something horrible were about to happen. It reminded him of a cat with it's back and tail high in the air from seeing something frightening. But nothing was in front of her, or to her side or behind her. Hades began moving towards her, his hands reaching up to his head to take off the helmet, but before his fingers touched the magical item, he heard the echoing screams come from the upper level of the club.

And then he heard the roar.

* * *

Persephone whipped around when the screaming started, her body ready to run if need be from whatever was causing the panic. Nike and Artemis had come up beside her as well, their bodies ready to fight as their eyes darted around for the enemy.

Then the terrifying roar echoed out in the club and people went sailing over the railings of the upper level.

"I know that roar!" Artemis yelled as a golden bow appeared in her hands "Hecate! Get everyone out of here NOW!"

Hecate who stood behind them waved her hands in the air as bright green light started to swirl around her fingers. Suddenly her hands flew up in the air and with a great crash of light she swung them down making everyone that had been in the club disappear safe outside while only Persephone, Nike, and Artemis stood in the middle of the dance floor, prepared to fight.

Hades watched the goddess cast her spell, but his power was stronger as he avoided the light and stayed hidden in the shadows ready to strike whenever the creature decided to show itself.

"Artemis what is it!?" Persephone said looking all around the upper level, hearing whatever it was rummaging around with a fury.

"That would be the sound of a Nemean Lion" Artemis said drawing an arrow from her pack as she strung it on the bow, ready to fire at any moment.

"A Nemean Lion?" Hecate said "But I thought the last one was wiped out centuries ago!?"

"Apparently another has come again" Artemis said watching with a hunter's eye as she saw a shadow begin to form from above.

"Well whatever it is" Nike said dawning her wings on her legs as she drew a sword "We are ready, aren't we Hecate?"

Hecate drew a fire within her hands, her hair wild now as her eyes started to burn, or was that just the fire?

"Persephone, you better arm yourself" Artemis said.

"Arm myself?" Persephone said looking down at her hands.

What could she do? Make a bouquet for the thing?

* * *

Hades wanted to smack himself for forgetting his weapons. He did not think this night would end in a battle against one of the toughest creatures in creation. From where he was standing, he could see the creature moving around, it's body half- formed from changing no doubt. It must have been lurking upstairs, waiting for it's chance to change into it's true form and go on a killing spree in the crowded club.

He could probably summon his sword and shield if he took off his helmet, but would there be enough time?

Suddenly a deafening roar echoed from above as the Nemean Lion suddenly leaped down, it's body five times the size of a regular lion as it stood ready to pounce in front of all three goddesses.

No, there was no time for weapons...


	12. Chapter 12

"GET IT!" Artemis cried as her arrow sailed through the air at the lion, but it moved swiftly out of the way, gunning for Nike on the right.

"I'll handle this!" she roared as her wings glided her right for the lion. She swung her sword, her brave warrior cry sounding out as the blade made contact with the hide but merely bounced off with a clang as the lion threw Nike to the side.

Persephone screamed and watched as her hands flew up in the air, a great tree suddenly cracking out from beneath the concrete floor as it's branches flung out wide as it caught the goddess midair, her body cushioned by it's leaves as it landed brutally.

"Good save Persephone!" Artemis yelled trying to shoot the Nemean Lion with all her might, but the arrows simply hit their target and dissolved within it's fur "This thing's body is impenetrable!"

"Then I'll burn it up!" Hecate screamed as her hands flung out while fire danced out along the floor, it's flames surrounding the lion as it roared out in anger. Persephone was sure that this would stop the lion for sure, but her heart suddenly sank as the lion simply shook off the fire as if it were just water from a nice bath.

"What the-?" Hecate began but the lion was upon her instantly.

"NO!" Persephone cried out, watching as Hecate surrounded herself with bright green light, a dome of a shield around herself as the lion clawed and banged itself against the shield. Persephone could see the fear in Hecate's eyes, she couldn't hold that shield for long, the lion was just too big and too strong.

She had to distract the lion for a moment, just enough for Hecate to regain her strength.

"HEY!" she yelled waving her arms "Hey you! Yea you with the mangy fur! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

* * *

"What in the hell is she doing?" Hades said to himself as he watched his wife wave her arms and challenge the beast that was ten times her size like it was nothing. He quickly took off his helmet as his arm reached out willing his sword to take form although it was probably futile at this point. Even Heracles himself had trouble with one of these things. It wasn't likely even godly weapons could beat this lion, maybe if they had Ares or Athena, or heck even one of the Titans here they might have a slim chance.

Either way he had to do something before Persephone did something to get them both killed.

* * *

"Come on!" Persephone yelled more "Come and get a real meal!"

The Lion now had it's full attention on Persephone, it's mouth open and drooling as it's teeth bared wide for her.

"Oh shit..." Persephone cursed as it started to come towards her. Bravery had seized her for the moment as she watched Hecate drop the shield and her body to the floor, thankfully still breathing heavily from trying to keep the shield up.

But now, standing in front of this huge mass of creature, Persephone felt her heart start to race like a frightened rabbit in front of a very, very large fox.

"You think your so tough" she made herself say as she backed away "Your nothing but a big cat...A big stupid cat!"

It's eyes suddenly grew wide as it roared in fury at her it's body suddenly ready to pounce at any moment. She knew if that thing got a hold of her, she was going straight to the Styx.'

But suddenly, her hands began to tingle as she wiggled her fingers, a glowing courage growing inside her as she stood up straight to the titan sized lion. She felt a warmness start spreading around her hands as she glanced down to see they were glowing with power. She had a weapon... a weapon inside of her...

"I'm not afraid of you" she said suddenly looking at the lion drawing it closer to her.

* * *

Hades watched in terror, his hands shaking uncontrollably trying to make the sword appear faster as he watched the Nemean Lion step inches away from Persephone.

"Come on" he hissed not taking his eyes away from her "Come on!"

But Persephone was not afraid, no...her eyes were burning for the thing to come and get her.

He didn't notice the light growing around her hands, nor the twists of branches and tree forming around the lion, all he saw was the creatures teeth inches away from Persephone's head...

"Come on!" he yelled finally and he felt the cold steel in his hand as he raced from the shadows and into the light.

"Persephone move!" he yelled as he swung his sword high above him as it came crashing down behind the neck of the beast.

Persephone moved, the light within her hands growing brighter when she realized Hades was coming for her. For the second she took her eyes off the beast and looked to where Hades had called her name, she felt her mouth form into a smile.

He was here...

But reality came hitting her fast as Hades slammed his sword on the lion only to have it bounce back away from him. He swung again, only to get the thing away from her as it roared and swiped at the god with it's huge claws. Hades danced around it, his skill no doubt from the countless battles he had fought over the centuries, he had always been a warrior like his brothers.

Persephone saw Hecate start to get up and quickly tried to motion to her to lay still. Her movement drew the attention of the lion as it suddenly jumped right for her. Hades screamed and tackled the lion from the side,his body making contact but the lion tossed him to the side with a furious shake.

His head hit the ground hard, knocking out the god as the lion roared and jumped for Hades. Persephone flung herself across him, her hands willing the ground to produce huge limbs of tree around them as a make-shift shield. The lion clawed at the wood as Persephone screamed in terror as wood came flying all around them.

Suddenly a great cry came from somewhere in the club as the lion stopped it's torment above them. Persephone could hear a person come running for the lion and a huge slam above them had her believe that it had tackled the lion head on.

A struggle was heard but Persephone dare not let go of Hades unconscious body for fear that whoever was taking it on now might not succeed. She simply pressed her head against his chest, her body grasping to his dark shirt as she waited for the battle to be over.

A great roar and then the sound of flesh and bones ripping apart sounded out the finale as Persephone finally heard silence fall around the club. Only Hades breathing could be heard before footsteps started to walk towards them.

She breathed slowly, thinking maybe the lion had turned back into a man after it had devoured it's enemy, but soon she heard a quiet stop to the footsteps beside her tree shield she had made.

"Is everyone okay in there?" a gentle but deep voice said.

Persephone let the trees open up around her and Hades as she looked up to see a young man no older than herself stare down at them with golden brown eyes and light hair.

"I came as soon as Artemis found me" he said "I hope nobody was hurt?"

"No" Persephone said with a croak "At least not that I know of..."

She glanced outside of the shield and saw Nike peacefully still in the tree top where she had landed as Hecate carefully got up and brushed off dirt from her knees.

"Do you need help out of there?" the man offered, or was he a god?

"My husband" Persephone said turning towards Hades who had now stirred away, his hand going for his head as he groaned loudly.

"You must be Persephone" the young man said with a smile "I only know because Hades and I have met before."

But Persephone did not turn to their rescuer as she helped Hades up, watching him carefully to make sure he wasn't further injured. As soon as the Lord of the Underworld opened his eyes he looked for her instantly. His body only relaxed when he saw her and grabbed her against him instinctively.

"It's a good thing you came Hercules" Hecate said coming over to the group "I don't know how you took down one of those things in the first place."

"I had a little help" the man, who Persephone now knew was Hercules, said as he shrugged with a lop-sided smile.

"And plenty of practice" Hecate said looking at the damage the hero had done.

Hades let go of Persephone gently as they both turned to see that the Nemean Lion's mouth was now spread wide, it's jaw cracked wide open as it's claws pierced it's own skin.

"Well your strength is still as it ever was" Hades said getting out of the tree shield.

"And you are still yourself Lord Hades" Hercules said.

The god of the dead smiled before leaning over the shield and grabbing Persephone by the waist as he lifted her out gently, both of them spent from the crazed night they both had.

"Well if it's fine with all of you" he said looking down at Persephone "I think I would like to go home now and forget this night. Wouldn't you dear?"

Persephone could only nod as he drew his arm around her and they both walked out of the club, saying their farewells to the others and leaving the clean up for someone else.

As they walked outside Persephone only saw a glistening black motorcycle beneath the street light, it's sparkling chrome and it's threatening black paint making the thing look dangerous and sexy all at the same time.

"Yours?" Persephone said quietly.

"Well I had to replace the black chariot" Hades said firing it up and nodding to her to get on.

Persephone did as she was told and hopped on, her body straddling him and the motorcycle as it took off into the night for the Underworld.

As the wind whipped around them and the stars zoomed above, Persephone let her head rest against Hades back, her mind trying to calm from all the action from tonight.

But the Lord of the Dead had other things on his mind.

Like how a Nemean Lion just decided to show up in the middle of the city.

And what foul place in the bottoms of the earth it had come from...


	13. Chapter 13

Persephone had never slept as sound as she did the night that her and Hades returned back from the fight with the Nemean Lion. Slowly they had both crept inside, Persephone passing the door to her room completely and going straight into Hades's room. The Lord of the Dead was too tired to offer any kind of persuasion for her to do otherwise, so he merely watched as she climbed into the dark ebony bed and closed her exhausted eyes. He had stripped his shirt and slacks off without a care seeing as how if she was to spend the night in his bed again he would at least be comfortable while doing so.

That night Hades slept like the dead he ruled over, his mind going into a complete shutdown until the morning light refused to give yield on waking him up. Slowly he turned in his covers only to find his wife still in bed with him snoring loudly. In a way it alarmed and humored him that such a delicate creature could make so much noise at night. He lay there for a moment and watched her sleep, thinking about all that had transpired the night before.

"A Nemean Lion" he thought to himself "They haven't been around these parts in centuries... What kind of dark magic brought one back here and now?"

Back in the days of chariots and heroes the Nemean Lion had been originally sired from the great monsters Enchidna and Typhon, two of the nastiest most vile things that Mother Gaea had popped out of her. He could remember the day his kind had destroyed Typhon, but even after their victory the devastation that creature had left behind could not make up for any kind of win they might have gained. Typhon had almost wiped out the human race and gods alike. He was truly the creature of nightmares and fear. But after his death, his bride Enchidna, a half woman half serpent monster gave birth to some of the most horrible creatures to walk the earth. For a while Zeus had let her live only to watch her children die for sport, but she had finally perished by a hundred eyed giant named Argus.

"Maybe the Nemean Lion bred before it died last time" he thought again " Maybe we won't see any more beasts, it could all just be a fluke."

But something deep inside himself felt that it wasn't just some fluke. No, he had to have a meeting with his brothers, the Big Three, as they called themselves. Only then could he be for sure that their world was safe from the nasties that had once roamed the earth freely.

Persephone stirred next to him and rolled over, her wild tangle of buttercup hair falling over her shoulders and face so gently. He gently reached out and moved them away from her sleeping face just so he could watch her a moment longer before he needed to get up. But slowly his sleeping mate's eyes opened, that beautiful shade of blue waking to look on him in the morning light.

He stared at her, his body stilled as her eyes glanced at him, their flickering hints of the bluest blue he had ever seen as her mouth parted as if to say something. But as they both lay together staring at one another they could both feel a shift in the air. Something had changed between them, something neither could quite put, the word hanging on the tip of their tongues. Persephone remembered the way she had held on to Hades as the Nemean Lion rampaged above them, the way her hands grasped at him so tightly, the only thing she couldn't lose, the one thing she wanted to protect.

Hades watched some kind of emotions drift over Persephone's face, his own composure cool and stoic to her but the same flight of feelings washing over him. His wife had protected him, had screamed his name and leaped for him when he was in danger.

Yes, something had changed between them, although both were positive the other did not feel it.

"Morning" Hades said quietly, his piercing eyes looking at her hesitantly.

"Morning" Persephone said softly her lips a bit dry from the hard sleep she had come out of "Did you sleep alright?"

Hades gave a side smile "Like the dead" he joked.

She smiled at him, and inside he felt a lightness burn in his chest, one he hadn't felt in so long he didn't realize it could even exist in him until this moment.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Persephone said sitting up "Although I think I've had my fill of fighting for now."

"Today I have to talk to Zeus and Poseidon about the Nemean Lion showing up downtown. It needs to at least be decided upon whether it was a change encounter or if we are to expect more" Hades said also sitting up running his hands through his messy dark hair. He scratched at the scruff that was now growing more around his face. If he wasn't careful he would be growing a full beard like his brothers.

"It makes you look dashing" Persephone said from the corner of the room as she finger combed her hair down.

"A beard?" he said sure she was reading his mind.

"The scruff" she said pointing to her own face "I think it makes you look very dashing. Like a pirate."

Hades laughed a little at the comment and proceeded to get up and stretch his body. Persephone watched him from the mirror she was in front of, admiring his toned and muscular body, the same one she had been sleeping next to for the last few nights. She hadn't thought about his needs as a man and the respectful distance he kept from her in the cold nights while they lay together in bed.

A thought suddenly occurred to her that made her stand straight and her eyes furrow in distress.

Did Hades not want her physically?

She turned around, her hands going behind her back as she balanced herself against the desk that stood by the mirror.

Hades walked past her and went for his dark ebony dressers, pulling out dark jeans and a indigo V-neck before walking towards the bathroom.

"Hades?" Persephone suddenly said.

He stopped and turned his head toward her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" he said.

"Do you..." she began "Do you think I'm...well...I mean would you ever think I'm as...oh crap" she said biting her lip.

"Persephone whatever you have to say just say it" Hades said getting a bit impatient.

Persephone turned and slumped her shoulders before taking a deep breath.

"Do you think I'm pretty" she got out in bits that formed from her mouth.

Hades stopped and blinked, his body relaxing as he watched her arm cross over to hold on to the other, her eyes refusing to look at him as she realized what a petty question she had just asked.

"Yes" he said with a small smile "I think you are very pretty."

Then without saying another word he disappeared into the bathroom his head shaking absentmindedly. He heard Persephone exit his room as the door softly closed on the other side.

What was that all about? Had he not been a understanding, caring husband? Why did she need reassurance that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He threw his clothes down while rubbing the back of his neck. Women were complicated, this he knew, but he had never spent a lot of time with them. Now he had one in his house and would have to deal with the swings of emotions that came with her.

Sighing he decided to take a shower. Thinking about his wife wasn't going to help when he had to discuss something with his brothers later.

* * *

Persephone walked towards her room, her thoughts still a bit clouded but she didn't want to think about anything right now. She needed to get her head straight if she was going to be free. Going to her room she showered and changed, this day picking out a pale blue dress that looked like it was layered in petals around the waist and skirt. Fitting for a spring goddess for sure, but it wasn't like the club dress she had wore the other night.

She could tell that the way she had looked had alarmed Hades, but she didn't think about whether it would make him desire her or not. He had always been very protective of her virtue, but being free meant that she had to start thinking about what she really wanted.

Did she truly want to be one of the virgin goddesses? Did she want to remain pure and untouched forever?

"No" she whispered softly looking at herself. Spring was about things living, growing, and creating. The most carnal nature took place in springtime, she wanted to be a part of that too.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as Hades opened the door and stuck his head in.

"I'm going out to my meeting I'll-" he started until he saw the look on her face.

Persephone had been so wrapped up in her thoughts about carnal pleasures that her face was flushed and her eyes wanting when she had quickly turned towards Hades.

Hades felt his body awaken at the look, his body straightening up as the door opened slightly more, his lips parting open just a bit as Persephone stood standing in the spicey scented air of her room.

Persephone felt the air in the room shift from neutral to hot, or was that her own body? As she stared at Hades she felt her heart quicken, the thoughts of another person touching her body sending her skin on fire. Yes, she didn't want to be pure forever, she wanted to be touched and loved just like anyone else...

Suddenly she began crossing the room towards Hades, her body set in motion to do what it wanted.

"Is everything alrigh-" Hades began but he didn't get to finish as Persephone grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled his lips on to hers. Her kiss was deep and wanting as her hands gently let go of his shirt as they wrapped around his neck, her fingers going into his dark hair.

Hades breath was taken away by the kiss, the forcefulness taking him by surprise as he firmly planted his hands on Persephone's shoulders. He felt his body give way, wanting to take her and plant her against the wall as his hips parted her legs and felt her warmth against him, but something grabbed at him, maybe it was fear as he pushed her away from him, her eyes looking up confused and distressed by his rejection.

"I need to go" he said hurriedly, his breath catching as he nearly bolted out the door trying to keep his composure. He felt his dark need growing every second he walked away from the door, but he knew that it was for both their own good. Persephone did not really want him, she was just confused from all the things that had happened in the last few hours. Kissing him was surely a mistake...

Wasn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

He walked away...

Persephone stood staring at her husband as he nearly ran out the door away from her.

Away from what she had done...

Her hand suddenly went to her lips that were hot and red from the kiss she had tried to have with Hades. But he had pushed her away, had not wanted what she was going to give...

Hot tears of rejection suddenly came to her eyes as he quickly tried to wipe them away. This plan, them, everything was now over because she had made the mistake of trying to have what she could never possess. She wanted freedom, she wanted love and passion, and none of that was to be had with her dark husband.

"Because" she said quietly "He doesn't want me..."

No, it was something more than that, something she felt that she knew Hades did not...

The rip in her heart hurt more than anything as her hands firmly tried to place themselves above her heart, trying to stop the pain, the tightness that was in her chest. But it was no use, she could do nothing, no movement nor action would stop this thing tearing her up inside.

Slowly she sank to the floor, her eyes dry of tears as they stared out into the air of her room, her lost blue eyes knowing not what to do. She had come here for refuge, for comfort, for some kind of salvation for her freedom. But now it seemed all lost...

"I need to go" she said to herself but her body did not move. Where would she go? Where would she stay? She had no money, no way out...

Suddenly she stood up, a fire burning in her chest where the tightness had been. She couldn't rely on Hades anymore, and she had practically made a fool of herself just now. No, if she was going to do this, she needed to do it on her own. Quickly she stripped off her dress and changed into a white T-shirt and red skirt as she dawned some boots so her feet could carry her far.

Only one word kept resounding in her head the whole time her feet carried her out the door and out of the Underworld.

"Run."

* * *

"What I'm telling you is true" Hades said getting frustrated as his brothers babbled on at their table. Hades had joined his brothers Zeus and Poseidon at one of Zeus's corporate towers MT Olympus Inc. as they discussed the events from the other night.

"A Nemean Lion is almost out of the question" Zeus said shaking his head "You sure it wasn't some kind of mountain lion or some escaped thing from the zoo?"

Hades rubbed his temple at the stupidity of his brother sometimes as he sighed and said "No brother, for the last time, it _was _a Nemean Lion."

"What business would it have at a club though?" Poseidon said as he scratched his head full of dark brown curls.

"I have no clue, but it was after Athena and the others" Hades said.

"And what business did you have at that club anyhow?" Zeus said raising an eyebrow at him.

Hades eyes darkened as he looked away and muttered "Persephone was there..."

"What was that?" Zeus said with a small smirk on his face "Did you say "Persephone?""

"Yes dear brother I was out watching my wife at a club" he said with a bit of a sneer "I was being a bit protective over the things that belong to me, unlike someone I know who lets the wrath of his wife follow whoever he fancies this week. And it's a good thing I was there, Athena herself was having trouble with the lion."

"A Nemean Lion" Poseidon said to himself "What could have caused such a creature to come out?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have been there Hades" Zeus said shrugging "I just merely find it comical that you were in such a position. You must be very jealous if you were spying on your wife."

"I am not!" Hades said snorting.

"Ha!" Zeus said pointing.

"Would you two cut it out" Poseidon said getting a bit annoyed "We do actually have a situation on our hands. What if there are more monsters? Do you think Enchidna could be back to making monsters?"

"If she is we will hunt her down and slay her just as we did before" Zeus said rocking back in his chair as his arms crossed. Hades noticed his suit was almost getting too small for his bulking figure.

"We won't know anything unless another creature shows up" Hades said "Until then I suggest we lay low and keep this lion business to ourselves."

"Agreed" his brothers said in unison.

Hades heard his rational words come from his lips, but deep inside he had a dreaded feeling that this wouldn't be the last time they would see another creature from the darkness...

* * *

Persephone's feet carried her out past the Underworld, out the the very outskirts of the county of Olympus. She had walked and ran and sprinted for hours now, so far that she thought she should be in the next city by now, but still the road led on, no streetlights, only highway in front of her. She made herself avoidable to mortals, but no doubt some god had passed by and noticed her wandering.

What did she care? She was going to run as far away as possible. Far away from Zeus and her mother, far away from the peanut gallery of their kind and the stares and judgments. Far away from the city and lights, far away from...from...

"Hades" she whispered as her body suddenly stopped. She was running away from him...

The tightness had not gone away, why did she feel it so strongly?

She looked up at the stars, the twinkling lights in all the blackness of the night. It reminded her of the way Hades had made his Underworld...

"Gah!" she exclaimed trying not to think about him as she paced back and forth on the side of the highway. It was late at night now with barely any cars coming down the long stretch of pavement.

Why? Why did she think of him so!? What kind of man was he anyway?!

"He's arrogant!" she said to herself "And bossy! He thinks he knows everything and anything! He's bullheaded and stubborn and has a temper!" she started trying to think of all the things she knew about Hades lord of the dead "Though he can be sometimes generous" she sighed "And he does think of others despite what he says..." she stood for a while as her eyes closed thinking hard of her so called husband "He...he's kind...and sometimes a bit sad...but he cares an awful lot about the dead..."

"He..." she said looking up "He's...ugh!" she said exasperated.

Why couldn't she say how she felt? Why did she get so tangled up when even thinking about him?

She began walking again, just to get the thoughts out of her head by the physical activity. The air began to chill as fall was here and the darkness had long took over the sky.

The wind began blowing all around her, but Persephone was too caught up in herself to care at the moment. She wanted her heart to make up it's mind. Was she going to just keep running? Running away seemed like a really good idea, but then every time the thought crossed her mind she saw Hades's face in her mind.

Damn him, and damn everything about him.

That stubborn, obnoxious, wonderful god...

Suddenly the wind picked up strongly, the air making Persephone's skin crawl. This was not a fall wind...this was a chilled, spooky wind. The kind that only in stories boasted something ominous coming this way.

"I better find somewhere to go" she said to herself as she began walking faster now. Surely there was some truck stop along the way, some house she could seek shelter in for a few hours...

But before any hint of society was in view a loud, horrible boom rattled the air and the earth around her.

"What the?" she said to herself looking down at the ground. Was it an earthquake?

Another large boom sounded out, a combination of thunder and earth rolling under her as she shrieked quickly, her knees giving out beneath her. Her hands caught her fall but the earth again boomed beneath her.

She looked all around her, afraid to get up from her hands and knees for fear the earth might move again. But she saw only darkness and felt the wind howl around her.

"Oh Gaea" she whispered. She was terrified, her limbs stuck in place in terror as the booming sounded out again, only this time it was accompanied by a second sound. A horrible, shrill roar, the kind of cry that made Persephone duck her head down and cover her ears.

"Oh no" she whispered "No, not again..."

Another boom, this one even closer now, rattling the trees from their roots and shaking the heavens it seemed as Persephone dared to look up, knowing whatever it was could be closer than she wanted.

As her eyes peeled themselves open she saw it in the darkness, a huge Hydra with nine heads twisting around like snakes on a mounted body that was walking slowly across the land.

"Holy shit" she heard herself curse out loud.

It's glowing yellow eyes were the only distinction between the heads as they rolled around each other, all looking for something in particular. The only one that wasn't looking was the main head, who's eyes were steadfast in front looking ahead.

What could she do? She couldn't take on a Hydra by herself, her powers weren't meant for destruction only bringing life...

She had to find Hades or Zeus or any other god or goddess she came across. She couldn't do this...not by herself...

Slowly she began backing away, her knees and hands crawling backwards so not to draw attention to herself. She hoped to get in the darkness of the trees, to shield herself some from the massive creature that seemed taller than most buildings in the city. She could see the glow in the distance where the city of Olympus sat, it's ever glowing presence shining through the night.

The city...

It was headed straight for the city!


	15. Chapter 15

Persephone watched the monolith of creature heading straight for the city of Olympus. She wanted her limbs to move, wanted her mouth to scream, but her body remained frozen in place as her eyes watched in horror. The Hydra could flatten the city within minutes, and all those mortals and gods alike wouldn't stand a chance against one as big as this...

What could she do? The question kept screaming in her mind, banging against her skull for her to take some form of action, but like with everything she remained in place, just as she had remained in place all those years under her mother's thumb, just as she had stood there and watched Hades walk away from her...

"No more" she suddenly said to herself in a whisper. But the words had been spoken, and now her lungs raged to scream them out into the night.

"No more!" she yelled as her legs began moving towards the Hydra, faster and faster, her arms whipping behind her as her teeth clenched together in fury. A soft burning started in the middle of her chest that quickly was spreading throughout her limbs and torso as she ran faster towards the Hydra, her fingers willing the earth beneath her to move her faster so she could catch up to the beast.

The Hydra was so dangerously close now, the city lights glowing now against it's dark scales that shimmered and gleamed in the brightness. Persephone could hear it's monstrous roar, like some demon from the depths of Gaea ready to kill whatever came within it's path.

By now the city dwellers would have noticed the tremors in the earth and heard the horrible scream from the beast, but Persephone still had a chance. She could still get in front of it, stop it in it's path if she just concentrated.

Like the wind she felt her feet nearly fly over the grass and earth beneath her, the ground itself moving and bending to her will so that she could avoid anything that would get in her way. She was so close now, the creature nearly yards away from her.

Terror was running through her body like a drug, but she felt her mind hone in and knew exactly what needed to be done. She was running right next to the Hydra now praying that one of it's many heads wouldn't whip around and see her beside it. She had a hard time running now as with each step of the Hydra the earth bolted up like she was on a trampoline.

"Persephone!" A voice screamed above her.

Persephone dared to glance up only to see Hermes, his golden hair flying around his face as he flew high above her. Hermes, the messenger of the Gods must have been running an errand as he spotted the massive Hydra and his friend racing alongside it. He whizzed down beside her, his winged feet trying to keep up with Persephone as she ran.

"I don't have time to explain!" Persephone said keeping her eyes on the Hydra "But I need to get in front of it. Can you help me?"

"I can try" Hermes said his eyes looking up at the Hydra filled with fear "But you owe me."

Persephone could live with that. Hermes came up behind her and with both of their strength hurled each other together underneath the Hydra's massive legs. Persephone felt like an ant next to a tree underneath the Hydra. But ants could conquer trees if they really tried, and to save the ones she cared about, Persephone had to succeed.

"Throw me in front of it!" Persephone screamed.

"Are you sure?" Hermes said avoiding another leg that came crashing down beside them.

"Just do it!" she yelled.

Hermes did as he was told, tossing Persephone through the air and hurling in front of the Hydra. Persephone planted her feet against the ground, hearing the earth and dust beneath her feet skid behind her. Quickly she turned around and was face to face against the creature.

At first it hadn't noticed her, it's eyes too focused on the city itself to notice a tiny figure like herself. But as she stood completely still as it approached, one of the heads focused it's eyes on her, and suddenly all of the heads were now staring at the tiny goddess in front of it.

"Shit" she hissed as her mind went blank as to what to do.

Then suddenly it raised all it's heads to the sky and let out a massive high pitched scream that shattered the glass windows of the surrounding sky scrapers and buildings around Persephone. She quickly ducked her head and covered her ears as even the ground beneath her trembled at the sound.

She thought in that moment of weakness that the Hydra would devour her with her head bent to it's will and she prayed to Gaea that she would live at least long enough to tell Hades how she truly felt.

"Please" she prayed "Please let me live just a little longer"

* * *

Hades had been walking out of his brother's building when the tremors started beneath the ground. He had felt the tension in the air and hurried his car to get there so that he could return home. He didn't need another lion encounter, he wanted him and what was his safe beneath his own house. But then the scream echoed out through the city and Hades knew that the lion hadn't been a coincidence. He ran back inside and met his brothers at the elevator doors who already knew something was afoot.

"Hydra" Poseidon said without even hesitating.

"How?" Hades said as his body tensed, ready for a fight.

"I have no idea" his younger brother said "But we better find it before it gets too far into the city."

Another roar echoed out, this time so loud the windows shook in their panels.

"That shouldn't be too hard" Zeus said as a bright light of lighting showed up in his hands.

Hades watched as his brothers armed themselves with the oldest weapons that they were given since the day of their births. But as he found his sword and his helmet Hades felt the urge to let Persephone know what was going on and to remain in the Underworld no matter what happened.

But as another roar sounded out he knew there was no time.

A battle was about to begin.

* * *

As the roar deafened Persephone lifted her head and saw the Hydra about to lunge at her. She knew she couldn't kill this thing, but she could stop it. The power that was gifted to all the gods rose up inside of her, a burning light that flowed through her body with such power she felt as if she was radiating light.

Her hands beside her raised up as if gripping the ground itself. She raised them up as the ground beneath her started to quake and shift. She was goddess of springtime, and she could make and unmake the earth as she chose. The ground beneath her cracked open as huge limbs of tree and earth shot from the ground, it's tentacle arms whipping into the air and grabbing hold of the Hydra's body.

Persephone lifted her arms higher, her arms shaking as she tried to steady what she willed the earth to move at her command. The limbs grew by numbers as the Hydra started to scream and bite, ripping the tree limbs away from it's body as it tried to move forward towards the city. But Persephone had willed the limbs to grab hold of it's legs, the wood wrapping itself tightly around anchoring it to the ground itself.

She thought of all those times she was powerless, overwhelmed, always being told that she was never good enough, that she could never amount to anything without someone else...

"No more!" she cried out as her arms and shoulders motioned like she was heaving something heavy from below as more and more limbs sprouted from the earth grabbing hold of the Hydra, the tree limbs wrapping around the necks like vines as grass and moss started to cover the Hydra completely.

"Stay.." she said as her voice trembled, her hands raising down as the limbs obeyed her command as they dragged the creature down into the cracks of the earth. The Hydra's roars were no longer out of anger, but out of fear as the limbs of earth, wood, and ground dragged it down back into Gaea's belly.

Her body now ached, it's power spent from controlling the limbs and willing the beast of legend down towards hell. But still she made the limbs grow, a uncontrollable mess of vines and tree that danced and whipped around sealing the beast within them. It reminded Persephone of herself, constantly trying to seal in the feelings that she had. But it needed to be done, or else destruction would fall around everyone.

As the last cries of the Hydra sounded out Persephone finally dropped her hands watching the earth take the Hydra back. She felt her legs start to shake as her lungs finally allowed her to breathe, her mouth gasping in astonishment and awe at what had just happened. She had done it...

* * *

When Hades and his brothers finally arrived where the Hydra's cries had come from he was greeted with a small crowd of gods surrounding something.

"Move! Hades coming through!" he yelled out as his brothers did the same in their respective names. One good thing about being one of the Top Three is that all the gods knew to move when you said to. But what he didn't expect was to emerge from the crowd and find his wife kneeling down on the ground alone, her eyes staring ahead as a massive crazed whirlwind of trees and earth thrashed and moved in front of them sealing a huge Hydra down into the earth.

"Holy Hera" one god said behind him "Did she really trap the Hydra by herself?"

"You idiot!" another goddess said "That's Persephone! Goddess of the Underworld, of course she did it by herself!"

"Then that's..." another whispered.

"Hades, yes, her husband" more whispered now as Zeus and Poseidon looked over to him, knowing that Persephone was indeed his wife.

Now was the most opportune moment for them to prove their love, but all he could bring himself to do was just to stare in confusion at the scene before him. It was true, his wife, the one who he had always thought was too weak to even handle a simple no, had taken down a Hydra like a warrior goddess. She had taken on this creature, a creature that only heroes and legends talk about, and she had captured it by herself. His wife wasn't some meek creature, she was a burning star in the sky, a flame so bright she out shined everyone around her.

He felt like he had taken his wife for granted all these years...

Suddenly she stood up, her body ceasing to shake as her back grew firm and her held held high. She turned towards the crowd and looked around surprised at how many people were around her.

Her eyes only stopped when they found him, those deep blue eyes that reminded him of the sky just before dawn.

He moved forward, his sword dropping down beside him as his arms wrapped around her tightly. He buried his head into her hair, smelling the sweet perfume that followed wherever she went as his hands grabbed her so tight like she would blow away at any moment.

A hush fell over the crowd as gods watched them embrace each other. A collective awe sounded out from some in the crowd, but Hades paid no attention anymore.

How long? How long had it been like this? How long had she been hiding her strength to please others? Hiding things from him so that he would be pleased? How long had his wife been hiding who she was?

"No more" he whispered in her ear "No more hiding Persephone."

Persephone had been still this entire time, her arms only going around him automatically, but now with his words her body awakened as if from a deep sleep. At first she didn't understand what he meant, but suddenly as her own words echoed from before, she knew exactly what he was saying. He now was seeing her, her true self, and instead of scoffing he had embraced her, holding her tight and keeping her close.

"Don't ever hide from me again" he whispered some more "Don't go where I cannot. I am yours and you are mine, always remember that."

"I'll remember" she finally got out "I'll remember..."


End file.
